Más allá del olvido
by Bea lime
Summary: Para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno.  Henry Van dyke El El mundo de Edward , "el inconquistable Cullen", el señor "porque le llaman amor cuando quieren decir sexo", cambiará cuando Bella se cruza en su camino?
1. Chapter 1: Ha vuelto, esta aquíél est

**Chicas...lo siento soy muy nueva en FF y subí como primer cap de este fic el capitulo de mi otro fic Ángel de hielo...LO SIENTO...prometo revisar apartir de ahora que subo. MIL PERDONES  
><strong>

**Cap I**

**Bella**

No hay nada en el mundo más relajante y agradable que una buena ducha de agua caliente…bueno pensándolo bien a lo mejor algo de buen sexo antes de la ducha… me reí de mi misma y de mis ocurrencias. Sexo, yo? con mis horarios? Con mi amplia vida social? Mi sarcasmo me trajo imágenes de quien debería estar en el olvido y aun así, para mi desgracia, me acompañaba todos los días.

- Te ríes sola?- me tense al escuchar una voz en los vestuarios- Bella necesito que dejes de reír y salgas.- la voz de Alice me llegó más clara esta vez.

- Alice…por favor, una ducha, solo pido una simple ducha tranquila, sin interrupciones- dije en tono suplicante- no puede esperar a mañana?.

- En serio Bella es importante, no creo que pueda esperar…pero ya sabes, yo no puedo valorarlo- no me podía creer que con lo bien que estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente tuviera que salir y lo que era peor…para volver al trabajo.

- Alice de verdad que espero que sea algo muy, muy, muy, muy…pero que muy importante- apagué el agua, me envolví en una toalla y salí al vestuario donde me esperaba- Porque después de treinta y…

- De más de 48 horas…lo se Bella- tantas horas hacía que había entrado? abrió mi taquilla y empezó a pasarme la ropa- se que llevas casi 24 horas sin dormir y que en dos días no as dormido mas de 7 horas y no seguidas…

- Pero…siempre hay un pero!…suéltalo ya Alice - suspiré frustrada- sea lo que sea seguro que no me va a gustar- gruñí un poco al ver la ropa que me daba.

- Y ahora que pasa- dijo divertida

- Nada…es que ya ni siquiera me acordaba de la ropa que traía el día que entré- Alice levantó una ceja de manera interrogante- pues que estoy agotada y lo que menos me apetece es ponerme una falda de tubo y tacones de casi 10 centímetros- dije respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

- Bella te quejas por todo…además esta falda y la camisa blanca te quedan genial, y lo de los zapatos…exagerada ese tacón no hará mas de..7 centímetros? Y todo esto me recuerda que tenemos que ir de compras.- me miró una vez estuve vestida y me guiñó un ojo- además esto lo acabaremos rápido y luego nos vamos tu y yo solas a tomar unas cervezas.

- Cervezas?...Alice llevo dos días sin dormir!- no entendía de donde sacaba las fuerzas- además aun no se que es "esto" y por lo tanto déjame dudar que vayamos a acabar pronto.

- Perdón se me había ido el santo al cielo- rió un poco- bueno pues que acaba de llegar un soldado, bueno uno no tres, pero solo uno esta herido…aunque los otros dos diría que no son soldados, diría que..- como siempre hablaba deprisa y divagaba.

- Alice!...para- la interrumpí, no entendía nada de lo que me decía- vale ahora respira y empieza de nuevo.

- Vale,- respiró hondo- te decía que han trasladado a un soldado herido desde el Hospital Naval de Bethesda y…

- Para, para… Alice, estás segura de lo que me dices? Seguro que es un soldado y que viene de…Bethesda?- ella movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Bella, te lo digo totalmente enserio…lo he comprobado personalmente- esto era muy raro, un soldado? Y desde Bethesda? Es muy buen hospital y con muy buenos profesionales en todas las especialidades.

- Vale… perdona, explica.

- Por lo poco que me ha explicado el medico que lo acompaña, que por cierto es un bombón,- wow eso era nuevo con Alice- le alcanzo la explosión de una mina anticarro- me ayudo a ponerme la bata y salimos de los vestuarios de camino al box- tiene lesiones producidas por la explosión bastante graves y no se mucho más…solo me ha dicho que el Dr. Black los esperaba- suspiró- y como todos se han ido y eres la única del equipo que queda…

- Vale, sigo sin entender porque lo han trasladado aquí, as llamado al Dr. Black?

- A estas horas?...va a ser que no y menos estando tu por aquí- rió un poco- he pensado que después de valorarlo ya decides tu si lo llamas o no…al fin y al cabo sois familia, no? – me sonrió de manera traviesa mientras yo rodaba los ojos- volviendo al medico/ soldado/ lo que sea, es guapísimo…mas que eso…está buenísimo…Bella enserió que es impresionante.- la miré con sorpresa

- Alice…desde cuando te gustan los chicos?, que me he perdido? - ella nunca me había dicho abiertamente que fuera lesbiana pero siempre tenia "amigas" y nunca me había mencionado nada de ningún chico…excepto hoy, el medico debería ser verdaderamente impresionante.

- Oye! Que yo he salido con chicos…lo único es que últimamente no he encontrado ninguno que valga la pena…pero el medico este…uuffff es que el uniforme le queda…

- Vale ya Alice! que no lo voy a poder mirar si sigues así- estábamos casi llegando, el hospital era bastante grande y los vestuarios estaban algo lejos de…todo.

- Que? Todo lo contrario tienes que hacer por quedar con él- me sonrió de manera traviesa- Tampoco te estoy diciendo que te cases con él, pero un rollito no le sienta mal a nadie, además cuando fue la ultima vez que tu…ya sabes.

- Alice! Por favor…recuerdas?- le dije mientras movía mis dedos delante de su cara.

- Si ya…estas casada...y?- suspiró- todos sabemos como es tu matrimonio y…- se calló al ver mi mirada severa sobre ella- vale no digo nada más…pero es que está tan bueno, es tan guapo…bueno la enfermera tampoco esta mal, lo digo por si te quieres pasar al lado oscuro- nos reímos las dos con ganas.

La verdad es que con Alice nunca me aburría, nos conocíamos desde que llegué al hospital para hacer mi residencia, ella era enfermera del equipo de cirugía del Dr. Black y congeniamos al instante. Ella era mi mejor y única amiga, mi paño de lágrimas, mi confidente, mi apoyo, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar que hubiera sido de mi sin ella y Jake, durante los primeros y oscuros meses en Washington.

Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de entrar en la habitación, no era muy profesional entrar riendo. Cuando abrí la puerta no vimos a nadie mas que al soldado herido en la cama, cosa que me desilusiono un poco, me acerqué a él y comprobé que estaba dormido, busqué por la habitación su informe pero solo encontré un folió con la medicación de las ultimas horas.

- Alice y el informe?- susurré

- Ni idea, estaba por aquí, a lo mejor se lo han llevado al salir, esos son mis apuntes sobre la medicación.- dijo al ver el papel que llevaba entre las manos.

- Bueno, miraré un poco por encima… intentaré no despertarlo, debe de haber sido un viaje muy duro.

No era el primer paciente que exploraba yo sola, ni mucho menos, pero la verdad es que no sabía por dónde empezar, daba la sensación de no tener un trozo de piel sin rasguño, morado, quemadura o peor. Los dos brazos estaban inmovilizados por lo que supuse que estarían fracturados, tenía heridas bastante profundas por el impacto de la metralla en el hombro y antebrazo derecho y lo que supuse quemaduras en el torso. Pasé bastante tiempo observando las heridas, ya le habían realizado algún tipo de cirugía, que por cierto había sido muy buena, teniendo en cuenta que se lo debieron de hacer en el frente.

Escuche un leve quejido cuando toque su pierna…mierda lo había despertado, lo miré y vi unos preciosos y profundos ojos negros que me miraban muy abiertos, sorprendidos, expectantes.

- Hola soldado- le sonreí, fui hacia la cabecera de la cama y le cogí la mano- siento haberte despertado…estas en el Washington Hospital Center. Yo soy Bella, soy uno de los médicos que te trataran estos días y ella es Alice la mejor enfermera del hospital.- le puse bien un mechón de pelo que le salía de entre la vendas y le caía sobre los ojos

- Gracias- dijo con voz débil y me miró con agradecimiento- Pensaba que había muerto y eras un ángel.- me sonroje ante su comentario.

- Te duele algo? Necesitas que te demos algo para dormir?- Alice le acercó un vaso con agua para que bebiera un poco.

- No, creo que no.- Se le veía algo aturdido y sus ojos vagaban por la habitación observándolo todo hasta que fijo sus ojos en la puerta, supuse que en Alice.

- Por hoy no te voy a molestar más…creo que ya as pasado por suficientes cosas- tenía una mirada tan tierna, se le veía tan desvalido, no podría concretar su edad, pero no llegaría a los 30- Ahora solo me falta encontrar al medico que te ha traído y…

- No lo vas a tener que buscar mucho- esa voz? No podía ser…, la falta de sueño me estaba causando alucinaciones. Estaba totalmente paralizada, el silencio se cerró a nuestro alrededor, espeso, cargante, asfixiante.

Me giré lentamente hacia la puerta, mi corazón dejo de latir y dejé de respirar, di gracias por estar apoyada en la cama, porque mis rodillas empezaron a temblar.

Ahí estaba él, de pié, con uniforme, barba de varios días y el pelo revuelto como siempre. Después de tres años ahí estaba, como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas…frente a mi, mirándome con sus impresionantes ojos que hoy parecían grises…pero des de cuando era militar?

Las palabras de Alice me vinieron a la cabeza…esta buenísimo…claro que está buenísimo! Estaba mucho mas guapo que cuando nos conocimos, si eso era posible, estaba más…más fibrado, algo mas moreno y tremendamente atractivo…joder! Como podía seguir teniendo ese efecto en mi cuando hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos y sobre todo cuando debería de estar olvidado. Porque mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando de la manera más bochornosa, por cierto, con una simple mirada suya?

- Bella!- otra vez su voz, su aterciopelada, sugerente y preciosa voz. Me atraía todo de él, su aspecto, su voz, su olor… como si todo en él hubiera sido creado para cautivarme, me sentía como una oveja mirando a los ojos al león y pretendiendo plantarle cara con orgullo.

- Edward!- mi voz se quebró pero intenté poner mi mejor cara de indiferencia, aunque me estaba muriendo por dentro. Vi como Alice y la enfermera, que lo acompañaba, nos miraban, la tensión existente entre nosotros podía palparse claramente. Respiré hondo- Te agradecería que me facilitaras el historial del paciente para poder realizar mi trabajo- él había dado un par de pasos en mi dirección pero el tono de mi voz lo paro en seco e hizo desaparecer la leve sonrisa que había empezado a crearse en sus preciosos labios- _Eso Bella con dos cojones-_ agradecí mis propias palabras de animo.

- Por supuesto- se tensó al hablar- Rosalie por favor puedes pasarme el historial- se había girado hacía la preciosa enfermera rubia, que buscaba en un portapapeles… al fin y al cabo siempre le habían gustado las rubias… _pero que estas diciendo- _me reñí a mi misma. Alice me miró fijamente y vi en sus ojos que había captado quien era el buenorro de uniforme.

- Gracias- dije cuando me dio el informe sin pronunciar palabra, en ese instante nuestros ojos se encontraron, su mirada era intensa… y sin remedio me perdí en ella.

Mis ojos empezaron a escocerme y los tuve que fijar en el informe para no llorar y sobre todo para no saltar a sus brazos y besarlo…_BELLA!_ _concéntrate_- Agradecí a mi cerebro que tomara el control. Solo tenía que pensar que en breve estaría en casa durmiendo.-_ crees que vas a poder dormir después de encontrarte con él? te creías que lo habías olvidado, no? – _esta vez no me auto agradecí el comentario.

Mientras estuve revisando el historial nadie dijo una sola palabra, era consiente de que la habitación era una de las mas grandes, pero para mi cada vez era más pequeña y asfixiante, me costaba respirar, concentrarme, notaba su presencia en todo momento, notaba como respiraba, como estaba de pié cerca de mi sin hacer un solo movimiento, como clavaba sus ojos en mi, como mi piel dolía por su contacto, como…

- Dra. Black va a solicitar ahora las pruebas para mañana?- La voz de Alice resonó por toda la habitación rompiendo el silencio, me sorprendió la manera en la que me había llamado, pero creía entender sus motivos. Me estaba protegiendo de él, intentaba que viera que mi vida había seguido después de que él se fuera, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Su reacción me dejo sin aliento y estaba segura de que mi corazón se había saltado un latido, él se tenso al escuchar como me había llamado Alice y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de… dolor? Dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago y su mirada, antes cristalina, brillante, ahora parecía triste, apagada…aunque yo también podía estar teniendo alucinaciones, no era raro por la falta de sueño, no?

- Si Alice pásame el formulario- mi voz sonó rara, normalmente se las cantaba y Alice las apuntaba pero necesitaba desconectar de la habitación. Marque las pruebas de rutina y alguna un poco mas especifica que sabia que el Dr. Black la acabaría pidiendo- Necesitaría saber porque motivo ha sido trasladado este paciente- miré a la enfermera…Rosalie, que abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar cuando vio la mirada de él.

- Preferiría explicártelo fuera-su voz sonó segura, tremendamente varonil, le hice un gesto con la mano señalándole la puerta, aunque como siempre esperó con la puerta abierta a que yo saliera primero.

- Alice toma constantes antes de irte, por favor- Alice me miraba como si me dejara sola con el lobo y en cierta forma me sentía así.

Cogí el poco valor que me quedaba, mi delicada autoestima y salí al pasillo, que por supuesto estaba totalmente vacío, mi primera intención había sido llevarlo a algún despacho pero borré la idea rápidamente, no me veía capaz de estar a solas con él en un espacio cerrado.

- Tu dirás?- lo dije con tono profesional, mirándolo pero sin prestar atención. Él miró alrededor como sorprendido porque no fuéramos a otro lugar más privado. Respiró hondo.

- El herido es el soldado Ateara…Quil Ateara- porque me sonaba ese apellido?- ya as visto el historial- sonaba cansado, agotado, pero irradiaba seguridad, determinación - tiene heridas producidas por la metralla, de la explosión, bastante graves, sobre todo las de la cabeza y alguna quemadura de segundo y tercer grado que necesitan una cirugía…digamos delicada.

- Si, eso es evidente…pero creo que en Bethesda hay unos profesional muy competentes que pueden realizar esa cirugía, no?- seria la falta de sueño pero seguía sin entenderlo.

- Si, si, claro – suspiró y se paso la mano por el pelo- el padre de Quil es el congresista Ateara- ahora sabia de que me sonaba el apellido- y es amigo personal….

- De Billy- lo interrumpí y me miró con ojos sorprendidos - perdona sabia que el apellido me sonaba, pero no había caído en que fuera el hijo de Sam- como no había caído? había cenado varias veces con el congresista y su mujer en casa de los padres de Jacob y sabia que tenia a su único hijo en Afganistán.

- Oohh, claro, habréis coincidido en casa de Jacob- sus labios intentaron curvarse para formar una sonrisa pero quedó en un intento, su mirada era triste…Levanté mi mano por instinto para acaríciale el pelo, como había hecho millones de veces antes, pero me paré justo antes de tocarlo…Dios! Porque me estaba costando tanto mantenerme alejada de él.- El congresista me pidió mi opinión… y por supuesto que en Bethesda o cualquier otro hospital militar hay profesionales preparados para realizar este tipo de cirugías pero…- me miró a los ojos- vosotros sois el mejor equipo de cirugía interdisciplinar.- Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Hice algunas anotaciones adicionales en la petición de pruebas, necesitaba romper el contacto visual, y marqué algunas más, sabía que siendo el hijo de Sam, Billy lo quería todo bien atado, además necesitaba tener las manos y la cabeza ocupadas.

- Dejaré nota para que avisen al Dr. Black a primera hora de la mañana- miré el reloj y comprobé que ya hacia rato que habían pasado las 12 de la noche- no creo necesario despertarlo ahora cuando las pruebas no se las empezaran realizar hasta dentro de unas horas.

- Bueno yo… acabo de hablar con el congresista y me ha dicho que ya había hablado con Bil…con el - me miró a los ojos- por lo visto le ha dicho que su hijo estaba con el medico mas competente del equipo y que él llegaría a primerísima hora de la mañana.- No se como había pasado pero estábamos mucho mas cerca, incluso peligrosamente cerca. Mis ojos estaban fijados en sus labios, cuantas noches me había dormido llorando, recordando sus besos, sus caricias, sus…La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la cara sonriente de Rosalie apareció por la puerta.

- Perdón…es que necesito eso- dijo señalando la carpeta que tenia entre mis manos- bueno Alice la necesita.

- Si, si claro- aproveché para separarme de él. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la necesidad de salir de allí corriendo se me hizo imperiosa.- Tengo que irme…nos vemos- mi voz sonó dudosa pero conseguí girarme y empezar a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que noté un calor familiar en mi muñeca y un leve tirón, lo miré por encima del hombro sin llegar a girarme del todo, esperando que hablara.

- Felicidades- lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Fruncí el ceño…no tenia ni idea de a que se refería.- por tu boda- añadió

- Mi boda?…- mi voz sonaba dudosa, estaba algo aturdida.

- Con Jacob…eres la Dra. Black, no? – claro! serás tonta! mira que no caer de que te estaba hablando.

- oohh si, claro!...gracias- ahora si que necesitaba salir de ahí, mis ojos no aguantarían mucho mas las lagrimas, pero su mano no tenia ninguna intención de soltarme.

- Cuando…cuando os casasteis?-parecía que le doliera pronunciar cada palabra.

- Edward…por favor…no, yo no…- respiré hondo, no quería hacerle daño, aunque pensándolo bien porque debería hacerle daño, fue él el que me dejo, el que se fue.- casi 2 años y medio.

Su mano me soltó como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, noté su desprecio, su dolor, su rabia… ni si quiera lo mire a la cara, no lo soportaría y acabaría por decirle toda la verdad y eso no me lo podía permitir.

Empecé a caminar cada vez más rápido por el pasillo sin un rumbo fijo, solo caminaba y caminaba y sin saber como me encontré entrando en la piscina de la zona de rehabilitación. Entré el despacho de Emmet, el fisioterapeuta, y cogí el bañador que me dejaba guardar en uno de sus armarios.

Al entrar en el agua empecé a llorar y no tengo claro en que momento paré, solo quería nadar, desconectar, dormir y despertar en otro lugar…muy lejos. Nadé, durante más de dos hora, la piscina siempre había sido mi refugio (aunque también me recordaba a él), el silencio del agua me ayudaban a pensar y el ejercicio siempre había sido una válvula de escape, nadé hasta que tuve que parar por un punzante dolor en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, ja no estaba tan en forma como antes.

Salí del agua antes de lo que me hubiera gustado ya que el móvil sonaba de manera insistente, cuando miré la pantalla vi que tenia casi 20 llamadas perdidas entre Alice y Jake. Me senté en el suelo antes de llamarlos, mi respiración era rápida, jadeante, realmente me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba segura que en unas horas el dolor seria peor, al menos durante un rato un dolor sustituiría otro.

El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, realmente valoré la posibilidad de tirarlo a la piscina, pero Jake estaría preocupado.

- Jake…que haces despierto… a estas horas…son mas de las 3 de la madrugada- intenté que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible, aunque se notaba que me costaba respirar por el ejercicio.

- Bells…estas bien?...Alice me ha llamado y me lo ha explicado-suspiró y yo no podía hablar un nudo en la garganta me lo impedía- Bells dime algo… estas bien? Alice lleva mas de dos horas buscándote por todo el hospital, esta preocupada y asustada…tenía miedo a que hubieras hecho alguna tontería…- me salió una risita nerviosa.

- Si, algo como nadar hasta desfallecer?...Jake- tragué para deslizar el nudo que casi no me dejaba respirar- ha vuelto, esta aquí…él está aquí...- algo, dentro de mi pecho se volvió a romper, algo que creía reparado…y dolía, dolía mucho, como si tuviera una herida abierta. Dejé caer el móvil y me abracé las piernas tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacía me desgarraría y desaparecería, podía delimitar los bordes de la herida pero por mucho que me abrazara estos crecían mas y mas.

- Bells…Bella contesta…Leah llama a Alice, Bella esta en la piscina- la voz de Jake me llegaba cada vez más lejana.

Que ilusa! Pensar que un dolor me impediría notar otro, estaba temblando de frío, me costaba respirar y hacerlo era un suplicio, aunque no estaba llorando de manera descontrolada mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Unos minutos más tarde noté como me ponían una toalla por encima y hablaban con Jake diciéndole que ya había llegado y que no se preocupara, al levantar la cabeza me encontré con los ojos de Alice, ella no dijo nada simplemente me abrazó y nos quedamos allí sin necesidad de hablar


	2. Chapter 2: Todo tiene un inicio

**Cap 2**

"**Cinco años antes"**

**Edward**

Cuando abrí la puerta del edificio un golpe de aire frío me hizo replantearme el hecho de quedarme y no ir a la piscina, pero Jake me esperaba allí y después de mas de 3 meses sin verlo no podía dejarlo plantado.

Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta y empecé a caminar por el campus, como continuara así iba a ser un invierno duro, solo estábamos a principios de noviembre y ya había bastante frío.

De lejos vi a Jake en la puerta de la piscina hablando con alguien, supuse que una chica ya que se despidieron con dos besos y ella entro.

- Edward!- nos abrazamos, la verdad es que lo había echado de menos.

- Jake!, no lo voy a repetir y negare haberlo dicho…pero te he echado de menos- me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Te ves genial, veo que Europa te ha sentado bien- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia los vestuarios.

- Mejor que bien Jake, por mi no hubiera vuelto- dije riendo- y tu que tal? Como ha ido el inicio de las clases?.

- Bueno casi todo agosto lo pase con mis padres, en Washington, como siempre- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y reíamos- pero les puse una escusa y llevo en el campus desde la última semana de agosto.- le había propuesto acompañarme pero Jake no se llevaba muy bien con su padre y no quería pedirle el dinero para un viaje así y tampoco quería perderse el inicio de las clases.- y las clases…como siempre…aburridas.

- Oye con quien hablabas antes? - Jake se acabo de poner el bañador y me miró extrañado- la chica…bueno espero que fuera una chica, con la que hablabas en la puerta.

- Ahhh! Si… Bella- metió todo en su taquilla, al igual que estaba haciendo yo, pero no añadió nada mas, cosa que hacia que me picara la curiosidad.

- Y Bella es…?- Jake hizo ver que no me escuchó- joder Jake no me ignores, desde cuando no me hablas de chicas- de repente me vino la iluminación- a no ser que…te guste…mucho- Jake me miró y luego bajo sus ojos al suelo- joder Jake, te dejo solo tres meses y te enamoras!- no podía ser…Jake no!- Eso es malo para este- dije señalándole el corazón- lo tendrías que saber…estudias medicina!- reímos

- Muy gracioso Cullen, muy pero que muy gracioso – golpeó mi hombro en broma.

- Jake en serio nunca impliques el corazón, saldrás perdiendo, créeme.

- No todos somos como tu, "el inconquistable Cullen", el señor "porque le llaman amor cuando quieren decir sexo"- sonreí sin mucha alegría, no siempre había sido así pero ahora sí y no tenía mucho interés en cambiar- Bueno tampoco te estreses…no tengo ninguna posibilidad- dijo medio riendo- solo somos "amigos".

- Y tu como estas tan seguro de eso?- que le pasaba a Jake el era un tío, atractivo, seguro de si mismo, joder entre los dos nos habíamos tirado a media facultad en los dos años que llevábamos de carrera.

- Te lo explico luego? Tengo ganas de nadar. - sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al pié de la piscina- Además tu me tienes que explicar que no as hecho en Europa… porque ya me imagino lo que si as hecho- reímos con ganas.

- Como quieras- Nos pusimos el gorro, las gafas, saltamos al agua y empezamos a nadar. Me encantaba nadar era algo mecánico, no tenias que pensar…solo hacerlo.

El comportamiento de Jake me estaba dejando alucinado, la verdad nunca le había visto así, tendría que presentarme a esa "Bella", tenía que ser verdaderamente impresionante para que Jake estuviera así. A lo mejor podría "probarla" yo antes de que Jake consiguiera salir con ella…_pero que cojones estás pensando Edward, JODER que Jake es tu amigo –_ menos mal que mi conciencia estaba alerta y me dio un tremendo codazo como toque de atención.

Después de nadar un buen rato, tuve que parar…después de tres meses de "inactividad" me faltaba el aire, me apoyé en el borde de la piscina a descansar unos minutos, me quité las gafas y me aparté un poco para dejar virar a Jake que parecía incansable. Miré a mí alrededor sin prestar mucha atención a nada, hasta que mi mirada topo con unos preciosos y profundos ojos castaños, la propietaria estaba descansando, igual que yo, en el carril contiguo al mío. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio, le sonreí y el leve tono rosado paso a ser rojo intenso, no tenia ni idea de porque pero eso hizo que mi corazón, y la tela de mi bañador, dieran un leve tirón. Ella por su parte me devolvió la sonrisa con sus preciosos y apetecibles labios y antes de poder decirle nada se colocó las gafas, me regalo otra sonrisa no tan inocente, al menos eso me pareció y empezó a nadar a un ritmo bestial pero con un estilo impecable.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, que había pasado? Ella habría notado la conexión, la electricidad?, porque yo si y cierta parte de mi cuerpo también- _pero que electricidad ni que conexión…ESTAS ALUCINANDO!-_ mi yo racional salió a floté y se puso al cargo- _A NADAR!_

Volví a ponerme las gafas y seguí nadando durante un rato, aunque fui incapaz de no mirar cada vez que me cruzaba con mi desconocida. Jake me dio un toque en la cabeza cuando llegué al borde donde estaba él, estaba realmente cansado y esperaba que Jake propusiera irnos sino yo iba a morir.

- Nos vamos?- dije esperanzado, Jake rió y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- As perdido fondo Cullen- dijo mientras me daba un golpe en las abdominales. Miré al carril donde estaba mi desconocida pero estaba vacío, antes de entrar en pánico me fijé más y vi como salía del agua por el otro extremo de la piscina. No era una chica despampanante, tenía cuerpo de nadadora, delgada, sin mucho pecho, abdominales planos y unas largas piernas de infarto. Llevaba un sencillo traje de natación negro, que destacaba el color pálido de su piel y al quitarse el gorro pude ver que tenía una preciosa melena que le caía en cascada por la espalda.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Jake si la conocía, ella miró hacia donde estábamos, al ver que la estaba mirando se sonrojo, me sonrió y se fue hacia los vestuarios.

- Edward! Donde estas?- la voz de Jake pincho mi burbuja.

- Aquí…oye sabes quien es esa?- pregunté señalándole a mi desconocida, pero para cuando se quiso girar ella ya había entrado en los vestuarios.- déjalo ya no la ves.

- Ed no me jodas… no llevas aquí ni un día entero y ya tienes una a tus pies?- miré a Jake con cara rara mientras salíamos del agua- no me mires con esa cara…tu no ligas ellas se rinden a tus pies - suspire con una falsa resignación y nos reímos.

Entre bromas fuimos al vestuario y aunque necesitaba una ducha de agua fría los músculos de mi espalda no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con ello y finalmente me di una rápida pero relajante ducha de agua caliente. Quería salir lo antes posible por si podía encontrarme con mi desconocida de ojos castaños, Jake se rió de lo lindo de mi y decidió quedarse unos minutos en la sauna para según él "darme tiempo".

Ya era de noche cuando salí a la calle y el frío parecía mas intenso, miré hacia todos lados y por supuesto no había rastro de mi desconocida, me reí de mi mismo, ahora con la tontería me tocaría esperarme diez minutos, como mino, a que saliera Jake.

Cinco minutos mas tarde cansado de esperar en la calle decidí entrar y esperar a Jake dentro pero al girarme me choque con alguien.

- Joder! no me as visto o que?- dije enfadado mientras miraba al suelo y la mala leche se me atragantó.

- No, no te he visto…puede que si no estuvieras parado delante de un sitio de paso…- dijo molesta pero la frase murió en sus labios cuando levanto la cabeza y se encontraron nuestros ojos, inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Lo siento…no pretendía ser borde…tienes razón no es el mejor sitio para esperarme- dije tendiendo mi mano hacía ella para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Al tocarnos noté una sensación rara en mi mano y parecía que ella también lo había notado ya que los dos nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos.

- No…yo tendría que haber mirado…pero iba pensando en t…en mis cosas- cada vez se la veía más roja, si eso era posible. Hizo un gesto de dolor al ponerse de pié y miró con el ceño fruncido los papeles que habían quedado tirados por el suelo.

- Te as hecho daño?... mejor dicho…donde te as hecho daño?- mi voz sonó algo mas exigente y preocupada de lo que pretendía. Me miró un con ojos atónitos y temí que literalmente me enviara a freír espárragos.

- No es nada…solo me duele un poco la muñeca- lo dijo mientras se tocaba la mano izquierda.

- Puedo?... entiendo un poco de esto- casi no esperé a que me diera autorización y cogí su muñeca entre mis manos y la exploré- no tienes nada roto, como mucho un leve esguince…pero creo que es solo el golpe.- le sonreí y me puse a recogerle los papeles del suelo.

- No hace falta que te molestes…yo puedo- se agacho y entre los dos acabamos de recogerlo todo, yo le quité los que llevaba entre sus manos y los agrupé todos.

- As venido andando? Si quieres te acompaño y te llevo esto…con la mano así no puedes llevar peso.- ella miró hacia el aparcamiento como valorando algo.

- No…esto…yo, bueno yo he venido en moto- dijo señalando la bolsa del casco que llevaba colgada y su chaqueta de motorista- gracias de todas formas.- _Serás inepto mira que no darte cuenta!- _me gritó una voz dentro de mi cabeza- _perdona! Estábamos atentos a otras cosas…como sus ojos, sus labios, su olor…_- grité yo en defensa.

- Bueno te lo llevo hasta la moto.

Recorrimos los pocos metros que nos separaban del aparcamiento en un silencio cómodo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Cuando llegamos y vi la moto me quedé alucinado, seguro que Jake sabría decirme cualquier cosa de esa moto, eran de las que le gustaban, como alguien tan…tan…bueno con apariencia tan frágil como ella podía llevar esa moto?.

- Don…donde guardas esto- conseguí vocalizar, ella se rió y me señalo la mochila que llevaba al hombro y antes que se la pudiera descolgar ya estaba, yo, abriendo la cremallera.

- Perdona – ella se recogió el pelo en algo parecido a un moño bajo para que me fuera más fácil acceder a su mochila y meter la documentación.

Al ver la delicada y pálida piel de su cuello, la imagen de mis labios saboreándola, mis dientes dejando pequeños mordiscos, me golpeo con fuerza y provocó que soltara de golpe todo el aire, que sin darme cuenta, había retenido. Vi como su piel se erizo y un pequeño escalofrío recorría su espalda, al notar mi aliento.

No pude evitar que mi ego sonriera por el efecto que había causado en ella. _–Si, tu ríete por el efecto que as causado en ella…PERO QUE NO TE AS DADO CUENTA DEL QUE ELLA HA CAUSADO EN TI?- _ otra vez la puta voz de mi cabeza…pero tenía razón, la opresión del pantalón era casi dolorosa. JODER! pero que mierda me pasaba?.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, sin movernos, yo seguía detrás de ella con los ojos fijos en esa parcela de su piel y rezando para que no se girara y viera mi…comprometida situación.

- Bueno tengo que irme- dijo en tono vacilante- hace bastante frío y con la moto es peor- en un rápido movimiento se puso el casco y los guantes…bueno no se si fue rápido o que yo estaba totalmente agilipollado intentando analizar que cojones pasaba conmigo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba encima de la moto y la había arrancado, se levanto la pantalla del casco y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

- Nos vemos- su voz sonó amortiguada por el casco.

- Eso espero- con el ruido de la moto no creo que me escuchara.

Y con un golpe de gas…simplemente se fue dejándome una sensación agridulce como si me faltara algo, como si se me hubiera olvidado algo…- _IMBECIL, no sabes su nombre!-_ me estaba planteando ir al psiquiatra por culpa de mi puñetera voz interior…pero como siempre tenia razón, no nos habíamos presentado!.

Unos minutos mas tarde, cuando Jake salió de la piscina, yo seguía perdido en mi mundo, por lo que el camino al apartamento lo hicimos en silencio. En los dos años que hacía que compartíamos piso habíamos aprendido a conocernos y sabíamos cuando necesitábamos nuestro espacio y lo respetábamos.

Conecté con la realidad cuando vi que Jake se paraba, buscaba en sus bolsillos, sacaba su móvil y me hacia un gesto para que me esperase.

- Si?...a hola Bella!- la voz de Jake parecía mas dulce y rodé los ojos-no? Y eso?... pero estas bien?...puedo hacer algo?...vale, vale, no te preocupes, ya lo conocerás- Jake me miro- si, no sufras, tu mejórate y si necesitas algo ya sabes…un beso.- Jake colgó y me miró.- Era Bella.

- Si ya… hasta ahí he llegado.- dije esperando que continuara- le ha pasado algo?.

- Bueno no y si… todos los viernes hacemos noche de cine- levanté un ceja divertido- no me mires así…realmente es lo que hacemos, cenamos pizza y vemos una peli.- dijo en tono ofendido.

- Vale, vale…te creo.- reímos un poco- sigue.

- Pues hoy habíamos quedado, como todos los viernes, y así os conocíais- eso me sorprendió- pero parece que ha pillado frío al salir de piscina y no se encuentra muy bien…lo hemos aplazado para cuando este mejor.

- Creía que no me querías cerca de ella…- lo dije mas para mi que para él, aunque supe que me había escuchado porque me miró pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar al apartamento hice algo de cena mientras Jake ponía la mesa y abría un par de cervezas. Durante la cena le explique por encima los dos meses que pase en Italia y el que pase recorriendo Europa, Jake era un verdadero cotilla y siempre tenia una pregunta preparada sobre cualquier cosa que le explicaba.

- Y entonces como as quedado con la tía esta…Francesca?- sonreí por su pronunciación.

- Como quieres que haya quedado?- levante una ceja enfatizando mi frase- es divertida y nos lo pasábamos bien juntos…pero solo era…

- Sexo, si ya- me cortó- pero pasasteis mas de quince días juntos por Grecia y España, no?- reí, las cervezas no estaban ayudando a mantener mi concentración en la conversación.

- Y? fueron quince días geniales, visitamos unas ciudades preciosas y follamos en lugares donde nunca lo hubiera imaginado…- se me escapo una sonrisa torcida cuando me cruzo alguna imagen- pero se le acabaron las vacaciones, nos dimos los correos electrónicos, los teléfonos y volvió a Roma…fin de la historia. Una amiga más.- Jake se acabó la cerveza de un trago y nos dio la risa floja a los dos tirados en el sofá.

- Hablando de amigas- no se me había escapado que Jake no me había explicado nada de Bella- me vas a explicar algo sobre tu… nueva amiga.- Jake suspiro

- Que quieres saber?

- Que me quieres explicar?-Nos miramos y reímos.

- Bueno pues empiezo por el principio- se levantó cogió un par de cervezas mas de la nevera, me dio una y volvió a sentarse- al día siguiente de llegar de Washington me llamó Ángela y me explicó que se había comprometido a enseñarle la universidad etc… a una alumna nueva, pero que había tenido problemas con los aviones y no llegaba a tiempo- le dio un trago a la cerveza- y la nueva resulto ser Bella, cuando la vi me quedé alucinado, era preciosa y encima es una tía inteligente y divertida.- me sonrió- Ha venido desde Canadá a acabar medicina a nuestra universidad, no conoce a nadie excepto a Ángela y empezamos a quedar todos los días- le dio otro trago a la cerveza- resulta que un día que no habíamos quedado, me la encontré en la piscina, ella era del equipo de natación de su antigua universidad y entrena todos los días para entrar en el de aquí…

- Por eso estas que te sales en la piscina!- ahora empezaba a entender- llevas entrenando con Bella tres meses, no?

- Me as pillado- reímos – y poco más tengo para explicar.

- Y una mierda Jake, engaña a otro- le di un golpecito en el hombro- me tienes que explicar eso de los viernes de peli, lo de que te gusta…mucho…aaahhh no olvidemos lo de "no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella".- se lo solté a bocajarro todo.

- Joder Ed no dejas nada para mañana, no?- negué con la cabeza- bueno lo de los viernes… surgió, simplemente lo hicimos un viernes y…lo repetimos al siguiente..y hasta hoy, que por cierto es el primero que falla- se puso mas serio- y bueno un viernes nos pasamos con las cervezas y una cosa llevó a la otra y..

- Lo sabia, sabia que te la habías tirado- tanta peli tanta peli…

- Edward joder! – sonrió sin alegría- ojala, me dijo que no podía que no me veía de esa forma- wow! Tenia que conocer a esa Bella, realmente era clara y directa.

- Y continuasteis como si no hubiera pasado nada?- nunca pasaba nada interesante hasta que me iba.

- Mas o menos, los primeros días fue raro…muy raro, pero la verdad es que no quiero perderla como amiga…ya se me pasará…el atontamiento .- no podía creerme lo que escuchaba. Algo le paso por la cabeza porque se puso serio y me miro a los ojos- Edward…no te ofendes- mal empezaba la frase- te conozco y se que cuando te la presente te va a gustar y te vas a querer liar con ella- yo abrí mis ojos como platos- no te voy a decir que no me va ha importar porque mentiría…lo único que quiero que tengas claro es que no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño- abrí la boca para decir algo pero no me dejo- me da igual si sois amigos, si es solo sexo o algo más lo único que quiero es que te asegures que ella sabe donde se mete…ENTENDIDO?- la voz y la actitud de Jake, no dejaban hueco a la discusión y me dejaron claro que hablaba totalmente enserio. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, nuca había visto esa expresión en Jake, la verdad es que acojonaba. Jake era un tío legal, genial, buena persona.. pero no quería verlo de mala leche por nada del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3: Mi desconocidaMi Bella

**De verdad que siento el lio...ahora ya estaran todos los capitrulos correctos y en orden...que desastre  
><strong>

**Cap 3**

Por fin sábado!, fue lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos a las seis de la mañana como odiaba el jet lag, había sido una semana horrible, me dormía en las clases, no me apetecía comer cuando tocaba y me despertaba por las noches sin sueño y muerto de hambre. Conforme fue pasando los días fue mejorando pero aun no tenía en reloj en hora del todo.

La semana había sido rara en general y no solo por mi, Jake se pasaba todos los días, después de clase, por casa de Bella a verla y comprobar que estuviera bien, ya que el fin de semana empeoró y Ángela se había tenido que ir unos días fuera. Cuando Jake llegaba al apartamento yo estaba durmiendo incluso un par de días se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de ella. Yo por mi parte intente volver a encontrarme con mi desconocida de la moto, pero ni vi la moto y ni a ella, ni por el campus ni en la piscina. Al pensar en mi desconocida noté que la tela del bóxer me molestaba…pero que MIERDA…? Me pasé la mano… joder no era la típica erección matutina…estaba totalmente empalmado, Dios! Ni que tuviera 15 años. _JODER EDWARD PERO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO!-_ mi vocecilla me riñó, iba a enfrascarme en una discusión con ella pero empecé a escuchar unos ruidos raros en la habitación de Jake, no me lo podía creer! Ya volvían a estar follando…joder, me puse el cojín encima de la cabeza justo en el momento en el que se empezaba a escuchar una voz femenina gimiendo el nombre de Jake, porque no se buscaba ligues mas silenciosas?.

Jake me había dicho de salir de marcha esa noche, aunque era "viernes de peli" Bella aun no estaba repuesta del todo y no iba a venir… (yo seguía sin conocerla y muerto de la curiosidad), pero la verdad es que no me apetecía nada salir y mas teniendo clases de Italiano a las 9 de la mañana.

Jake hacia solo un par de horas que había vuelto…aunque no solo, ya que desde que me despertó la puerta no habían cesado los cuchicheos, las risas ahogadas y los gemidos de su acompañante.

Después de todo me había medio dormido un rato, una hora mas tarde me levanté y fui a la ducha, tenía un tema urgente que resolver. Me reí de mi mismo mientras me metía en la ducha y dejaba que mi mente fantaseara con mi desconocida, mientras un potente chorro de agua caliente impactaba en mi espalda y mi mano hacía el trabajo "duro".

Unos tímidos rallos de sol acariciaron mi cara cuando salí a la calle, miré al cielo y vi unas nubes grises amenazando al pobre astro…otro precioso día en Baltimore pensé con ironía. Miré el reloj…no me podía creer que después de estar levantado desde las siete de la mañana fuera a llegar tarde a clase y encima no me apetecía nada ir andando, en que momento se me ocurrió dejarle mi coche al loco de Jake? Sabia que me lo acabaría estrellando...MIERDA.

Cuando levante los ojos, me quedé totalmente paralizado, mi desconocida estaba apoyada en su moto, con dos cascos y mirándome, ahora viene cuando me despierto, no?.

Me sonrió divertida mientras caminaba hacia ella, yo me pasé la mano por el pelo y noté el ya conocido tirón en los bóxers, tenía que ser una coincidencia….una genial, por cierto. Era mucho mas guapa que como la recordaba.

- Me esperabas?- mi voz sonó demasiado ronca. Ella rió y dejo caer su cabeza hacía delante permitiendo que una cascada de pelo le cubriera la cara.

- No exactamente- lo dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y se recogía el pelo con una mano- pero me acaban de dar plantón…puedo preguntar donde ibas?.

- Puedes…- le devolví la sonrisa y le levanté una ceja, al ver que no contestaba puso los ojos en blanco entendiendo la broma.

- Genial… ¿Dónde ibas, un sábado por la mañana a estas horas?- un precioso color rosa tiño sus mejillas y se mordió el labio…_MIERDA, MIERDA…no hagas eso por favor_- le grito mi vocecilla.

- Al edificio de idiomas modernos, tengo clases- volví a mirar el reloj, solo para comprobar que ya seguro llegaba tarde.

- Chico con suerte- no sabes tu cuanta, pensé para mi- yo voy al mismo lugar, te llevo?- lo dijo mientras me daba uno de los cascos.

- En moto?- me miró con cara divertida- si claro que pregunta- dije algo avergonzado. Lo cierto es que conseguía desconcentrarme…y de que manera- bueno…no soy muy amante de estos trastos de dos ruedas…prefiero los coches.

- Vamos sube – bufó.

Me ayudo a abrocharme el casco y volví a notar esa extraña sensación cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi cuello y como la vez anterior me pareció reciproco porque ella también me miró. Me explicó donde tenía que poner los pies y las diferentes opciones de donde agarrarme. Finalmente me decidí por unos agarraderos que había en la parte posterior de la moto justo a mi espalda, no me atreví a cogerla de la cintura, aunque ella me había ofrecido esa opción.

En un momento estábamos en marcha y circulando a toda velocidad por el campus, no dejaba de pensar que estaba sentado detrás de ella, de la dueña de mis sueños húmedos desde hacía una semana y yo como buen imbécil estaba desaprovechando la ocasión de pasar mis manos por su cintura, llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y frenó en seco.

- Como lo llevas?- su voz sonaba amortiguada por el ruido del motor.

- Bien…mas o menos- grité- la postura de mis brazos no es muy cómoda.

- Puedes probar en los agarraderos laterales o…puedes cogerte aquí- puso su mano en su cintura- no me importa en serio…solo quiero que no te caigas.

- Quien te dejó plantada?- lo pregunte mientras soltaba mis entumecidos dedos del agarradero y poco a poco deslicé mis manos tímidamente por su cintura.

- Un amigo, quedé con él para enseñarle la moto, pero no apareció- antes de arrancar cogió mis manos que estaban en los costados de su cintura y las junto delante de ella, dejando mi cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo y mis brazos rodeándole la cintura.- Así es mas seguro- grito. Unos minutos mas tarde llegamos al edificio y aparcó la moto, bajamos y le di mi casco.

- Quédatelo para la vuelta- lo dijo como la cosa mas normal, quería que volviera con ella?- bueno si quieres que te lleve de vuelta, claro- añadió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Si, si claro…no ha sido tan terrible- sonreímos y caminamos hasta la entrada de edificio.- Donde vas?.

- Iniciación al Italiano- se ruborizo levemente por algo que no entendí.

- Genial…aula 3 segunda planta, si necesitas algo yo estaré en la aula 2 de la planta baja- dije sonriendo- Italiano avanzado- nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su clase.

Las dos horas de clase se me pasaron terriblemente lentas, mi subconsciente estaba jugando con mi paciencia y de vez en cuando traía a mi memoria imágenes de mis sueños con…la desconocida…como mierdas había vuelto a pasar? Como cojones no le había preguntado su nombre? _IMBECIL-_ mi terrible vocecilla interna volvió al ataque- _consuélate que la ves en un rato y le preguntas.- _menos mal que mi yo racional se había despertado por fin.

Después de dos largas e interminables horas de italiano salí a la calle y comprobé con desgana que las nubes le habían ganado la batalla al sol, pero había quedado un precioso cielo gris oscuro que amenazaba lluvia, una tarde perfecta de sábado. Era sorprendente como mi desconocida podía hacer brillante un día gris.

Cuando llegué a la moto ella ya estaba equipada y con la moto arrancada, una finas gotas de agua empezaron a caer a nuestro alrededor, rápidamente le sonreí, me puse el casco y subí a la moto.

- Estas seguro? Nos vamos a mojar- pregunto antes de empezar la marcha.

- Segurísimo- antes de acabar de abrazar su cintura, paró mis manos y las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, donde un agradable y reconfortante calor, las protegió del frio.

- Tu no llevas guantes- me dijo como toda explicación- estas cómodo? Te sientes seguro?- moví la cabeza como única respuesta a las dos preguntas- pues vamos.

El camino se hizo algo mas largo ya que no podía correr tanto y su forma de conducción cambió radicalmente para no patinar con el asfalto mojado, realmente yo no me estaba mojando tanto ya que su cuerpo me hacía de parapeto, pero ella estaba quedando totalmente empapada.

Cuando llegamos delante del apartamento estaba totalmente decidido a preguntarle su nombre y pedirle su teléfono, pero me sorprendió al ver que aparcaba la moto y también bajaba. La lluvia cesó en ese momento y después de quitarnos los cascos nos quedamos mirando, mis ojos recorrieron su cara y se pararon en sus labios, esos apetecibles y sonrosados labios, ella con gesto inocente se mordió el labio, respiré hondo, tenía que concentrarme y preguntarle el nombre… al menos eso.

- Edward?, Bella?- la voz de Jake rompió el momento definitivamente…pero que había dicho? Bella? la miré y vi que ella también me miraba con ojos sorprendidos…ella era Bella?- os conocíais?.- otra vez Jake.

- Esto…eh, no bueno si- su voz sonaba confundida, como si nos hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo y nos fueran a castigar. Castigar…esa palabra me llevo a una línea de pensamiento nada apropiada en ese momento, ya que incluía a Bella desnuda sobre mi cama.- Hola Jacob- dijo mas calmada. Jake pasaba sus ojos de ella a mi hasta que finalmente se calvaron en mi pidiéndome una explicación.

- Hola Jake- sonreí- parece que mi desconocida de la piscina – mi voz era dudosa- es también tu Bella. Ahora era ella la que nos miraba a los dos con una ceja levantada.

- Tu Bella?- parecía algo molesta con él y mi ego se emociono, pero duro poco ya que se giró hacia mi- Tu desconocida?- mierda ya había pillado yo también. Una corriente de aire cruzo la calle y provoco un escalofrío en mi des…en Bella y estornudo un par de veces. Mierda ella iba totalmente empapada y acababa de salir de un resfriado o algo por el estilo.

- Bella vas empapada, sube a casa y te das una ducha de agua caliente- Joder! Otra vez el tono autoritario y sobreprotector. Ella abrió los ojos aun más y me miró incrédula, antes de volver a estornudar.

- Vale- dijo derrotada, rindiéndose a la evidencia.

Mientras Bella se duchaba Jake iría a buscar ropa para que se cambiara a su apartamento, ya que él tenía llaves y se conocía el lugar. Pero una vez Bella entró en el lavabo Jake empezó a hacerse el remolón, sabía lo que le pasaba no quería dejarme solo con Bella, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que coger las llaves de la moto y salir.

Yo me quite la ropa y me puse un pantalón negro de deporte, una camiseta de manga corta gris oscura y me senté en el sofá ojeando distraído una revista. Al escuchar la puerta del lavabo levanté los ojos del artículo que no leía y mi mandíbula se desencajó, Bella estaba en la puerta con el pelo mojado y una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo. Habían pequeñas gotas resbalando por su cuello y escote y mi cerebro en lo único que podía pensar era en mi lengua recogiendo cada una de esas gotas.

Ella se había dado cuenta de la manera en que la miraba ya que esta vez no fue un leve rubor lo que invadió su cara.

Estaba totalmente jodido y daba gracias a todo por haberme puesto un pantalón ancho ya que si no estaría verdaderamente jodido, vi que Bella movía sus labios pero no escuche nada de lo que decía.

- Edward?...estas bien?- me pareció ver una leve sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

- Si claro- me disculpé- perdona que me decías.

- Que si tenéis algún albornoz o algo similar que pueda utilizar mientras llega Jake con mi ropa.

- oohh si claro perdona- me levanté, entré en mi habitación y le di mi albornoz limpio.

Ella se lo puso por encima de la toalla y una vez la tuvo totalmente abrochado dejo deslizar la toalla en el suelo para luego recogerla y llevarla al lavabo. Es realmente triste decir que tuve celos de mi albornoz, pero es la verdad en ese momento me moría de ganas de abrazarla, probar sus labios, recorrer su cuello con su lengua, deslizar lentamente el cinturón del albornoz hasta dejarlo libre y poder acceder a sus pechos, a su – _PARA EDWARD CULLEN o lo vas a pasar realmente mal-_ no supe reconocer si era mi vocecilla o mi yo consciente, pero se lo agradecía…a la que fuera.

- Creo que después de todo no nos han presentado- el tono rosado volvió a sus mejillas- soy Isabella Marie Swam y estudio medicina aquí en la Johns Hopkins University.- Ella alargo el brazo para darme la mano.

- Encantado, yo soy Edward Cullen – dije mientras aceptaba su mano pero no la solté- y también soy estudiante de medicina.- estiré de su mano y acerque mis labios a los suyos, comprobé como ella contuvo la respiración, sonreí y justo antes de llegar a sus labios me desvié y le di dos besos en sus mejillas…muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios pero sin llegar a rozarlos.

Al apartarme pude ver que me miraba con cierto desconcierto, incluso diría que parecía algo desilusionada.

- Encantada de conocerte…por fin- yo levanté una ceja- me han hablado mucho de ti.- nos sentamos en el sofá y nos movimos para quedar cara a cara.

- Espero que todo hayan sido cosas buenas- dije con mi media sonrisa en los labios. Ella rió como acordándose de una broma privada y después movió la cabeza diciéndome que no.

- No exactamente- se mordió el labio- no hay chica que no conozca a Edward Cullen, eres algo así como muy conocido entre el sector femenino del campus.

- Y eso tiene algo de malo?.- ella sonrió.

- Bueno…no exactamente- me miró a los ojos- depende de lo que quieras- me había guiñado un ojo?- aunque Jacob habla muy bien de ti, parecéis muy amigos, casi hermanos.- yo aun estaba descolocado por la insinuación.

- Si bueno…Jake es hijo único y supongo que si que estamos muy unidos.- lo solté como pude.- yo también he escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

- Nada bueno espero- dijo siguiéndome el juego.

- Todo lo contrario, todo lo que me ha explicado Jake de ti eran cosas buenas- le sonreí- lo tienes bastante impresionado.

- Si…bueno somos amigos- se la veía algo incomoda- solo amigos- Se miraba las manos mientras lo decía y volvió a sonrojarse.

- Me gustas cuando te sonrojas- había dicho eso en voz alta?, joder, joder, joder. La miré con precaución y vi que seguía pensándose como contestar.

- Para mi es un engorro- dijo con pesar- soy un libro abierto a todo el mundo.

- No para mi- La verdad es que siempre había sido bueno calando a las personas, normalmente no me costaba verlas venir, pero lo poco que había compartido con Bella me había desconcertado, siempre acababa saliendo por el lugar que menos me esperaba. En la piscina no me imaginé que se pusiera a nadar después de que nos sonriéramos o cuando me rechazo la oferta de caminar hasta su apartamento y me dijo que iba en moto o hacia poco mas de 3 horas cuando me ofreció llevarme en moto y me ofreció su cintura y la que mas me sorprendió fue que metiera mis manos en sus bolsillos para que no pasara frio…Ella para mi era un misterio y eso me desconcertaba y me atraía en partes iguales, no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se comportaran de esa manera conmigo, como decía Jake estaba acostumbrado a que ellas se rindieran a mi mis pies y Bella, si vale parecía coquetear conmigo, pero luego era capaz de hacerme sentir mal por llamarla "mi desconocida"…bueno creo que se pondría peor si supiera que ahora ya éramos dos en llamarla "mi Bella". Sonreí al pensar que Jake tenía razón, Bella me iba a gustar e iba a intentar algo con ella, aunque había algo que no me acababa de encajar, Bella no era como las demás, pero no acababa de identificar la diferencia.

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré sus preciosos ojos escudriñándome hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos empezamos a acercar lentamente el uno al otro. Cogí aire pesadamente cuando ella deslizó su lengua por sus labios en anticipación, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que ella lo podía escuchar. Mis ojos no podían separarse de los suyos, podía sentir su dulce aliento en mis labios, estábamos tan cerca que casi los podía saborear. Joder parecía que tuviera 15 años y fuera mi primer beso.


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Armani

**Cap 4**

**Bella**

_Noté sus labios en mi cuello y como sus manos se deslizaban, de manera deliberadamente lenta, por mi espalda. Me apretó un poco mas contra él haciéndome notar que no era la única que estaba total y absolutamente excitada. _

_Enredé mis dedos en su precioso pelo cobrizo y subí su cabeza para unir nuestros labios. Después de dejar que nuestras lenguas jugaran unos segundos se separó un poco y me regalo esa media sonrisa devastadora, nuestras miradas se encontraron yo me perdí en el verde de sus ojos, nunca había conocido a nadie con un color de ojos tan cambiante, gris-verdoso-azulado dependiendo de la luz… aunque a quien quería engañar…a él tampoco lo conocía, ni siquiera sabia su nombre._

_Apartó mis manos de su pelo y me las sujeto con una sola de sus manos, mientras con la otra sacó una cinta de seda negra de alguna parte, al verla me tensé._

_- No tengas miedo…confías en mi?- aun no se porque moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa, confiar? Si no lo conocía…estaba realmente jodida…su simple voz me derretía y anulaba cualquier parte racional de mi cerebro._

_Juntó mis manos y les dio un par de vueltas con la suave cinta negra y la anudo hasta que quedaron bien sujetas. Mi respiración empezó a ser más rápida y me empezó a invadir una sensación de pánico, que se disipo cuando sus labios se unieron con los míos en una danza lenta, en un beso sensual, desquiciante, perturbador._

_Sin deshacer el beso me dejó caer la cama y subió mis brazos hasta dejarlos tocando el cabezal._

_-__ No te muevas- volvió a susurrarme y mi cuerpo traidor reaccionó estremeciéndose. Miré a mi alrededor, la habitación me resultaba tremendamente familiar…era mi habitación?...si! era mi habitación, la que había ocupado des de que me mude a casa de Charli en Denali, pero esta no era mi cama…era como mi cama… pero mucho mas grande. _

_Como había llegado hasta aquí? como podía hacer tanto calor en Denali? (o era yo la que tenía calor)? Y sobre todo que hacía él aquí?...mierda Bella te estas volviendo loca, me removí un poco en la cama, cuando lo vi acercarse con otra cinta de seda negra… Porque yo estaba desnuda mientras el llevaba un… bañador de natación?._

_-__ Que haces tu aquí? y como…- me silenció con sus labios._

_- Shhhh, te había dicho que no te movieras, no?- me miró y levantó una de sus cejas- te tendría que haber avisado que desobedecer tiene consecuencias- como? Consecuencias? A que se refería?. Sonrió y acercó la cinta a mis ojos._

_- No…por favor- gimoteé y él se paró en seco- quiero verte- admití avergonzada, él sonrió y al hacerlo me pareció ver algo extraño…sus dientes, tenían algo raro... Sin decir nada más empezó a deslizar sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, dios! Arqueé mi espalda a notar sus dientes rozar uno de mis pezones y un leve gemido se escapo de mi boca._

_-__ Shhh, Bella... no querrás que te escuche tu padre, verdad?- yo negué con la cabeza, él miró la cinta que aun tenia entre las manos y su sonrisa me dejo sin respiración. Definitivamente había algo siniestro en ella, sus colmillos eran algo mas largos de lo normal?, al notar lo que miraba los rozó con su lengua y me sonrió._

_- No tengas miedo…no voy a morderte… al menos por ahora- unió sus labios a los míos y dejó que mi lengua los explorara. Noté una punzada de dolor en la lengua, me había cortado? El sabor salado de mi sangre me lo confirmó. _

_Él se tenso, el beso se volvió casi violento antes de que lo rompiera y que un gemido saliera de sus labios._

_- No puedo perder el control cuando estoy contigo…me perturbas demasiado- lo dijo para si mismo, mientras mantenía nuestras frentes unidas. Con movimientos muy lentos fue pasando la cinta por mi cuerpo rozando mi estomago, mis pechos, mis brazos hasta que llegó a mi boca, donde la anudó, fuerte, pero sin que llegara a ser dolorosa o molesta.- así seguro que Charli no escuchara nada y… tu estarás mas segura- susurró por encima de la cinta._

_Yo estaba en trance total y absolutamente mojada, mi respiración era entrecortada y cada vez mas pesada. Que había querido decir con "estarás más segura"?.Deslizó una de sus manos por encima de mi barriga hasta llegar allí donde más lo deseaba y empezó a mover sus dedos en círculos._

_-__ Bella…dios! Estas…- susurro en mi oído, antes de soltar un pequeño gemido._

_- Isabella._

_-_ Bella!- esa no era su voz, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré la cara de Jacob muy cerca de la mía. Le di un manotazo y rodé hasta caer al suelo, miré a mi alrededor totalmente aturdida y desconcertada. Jacob se acercó rápidamente a mi pero yo me aparté de él hasta que quedé sentada con mi espalda tocando la pared.

- No me toques- mi voz era un susurro, al ver mi pánico, Jacob se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudente de mi.

- Bella…tranquila, soy yo Jacob- su voz era suave- estas en tu apartamento en Baltimore… estas con mucha fiebre- la bruma que empañaba mi cabeza empezó a despejarse.

- Donde está Ángela?- Jacob suspiró algo aliviado al comprobar que estaba ubicada.

- Ángela se ha ido a ver a Ben… te acuerdas?- ahora si - no quería irse pero le dije que me podía quedar yo.

Respiré un par de veces para acabar de despejarme, miré a Jacob y le sonreí, vi como eso lo relajó y se destensó un poco.

- Lo siento…no pretendía pegarte- lo dije mirando al suelo.

- No te preocupes…es la fiebre, además tampoco es como si me hubieras hecho daño- sonrió tocándose la cara- tendrías que darte una ducha para intentar bajar la fiebre, la tenias realmente alta- me miró con ojos preocupados.

Realmente no me encontraba nada bien y las imágenes del sueño aun me mantenían desconcertada e impactada, por lo que decidí meterme en la ducha a ver si me despejaba.

El agua tibia sirvió para bajarme algo la fiebre pero no para hacerme olvidar el sueño, no estaba segura si estaba más impactada por el sueño en si o por el hecho de mi comportamiento totalmente sumiso y conformista. Desde cuando me excitaba con algo así? La simple imagen de mis manos atadas y su sonrisa antes de amordazarme hizo que mi respiración se acelerara y mi cuerpo reaccionara ante el recuerdo. Mierda!

Al salir a la sala me encontré a Jacob sentado en el sofá medio dormido, tenía un aspecto tan angelical, tranquilo y relajado, al sentarme en el sofá abrió los ojos y me sonrió, no hacia mucho que conocía a Jacob pero se había convertido en alguien importante para mi.

- Toma- me alargo un par de pastillas y un baso de leche- parece que te ha sentado bien la ducha, tienes mejor aspecto.

- Gracias- me tome las pastillas- que hora es?- las persianas estaban bajadas y no podía ver el día.

- Las 4 de la mañana- miré a Jacob con cara sorprendida- del miércoles- añadió sonriendo.

- He dormido mas de 12 horas?- movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Ahora que me fijaba Jacob parecía que no había dormido mucho- porque me as dejado dormir tanto?.

- Ángela me explico que aunque te encontrabas fatal el fin de semana fuiste a entrenar- levanto las cejas y yo me miré las manos, no solo fui a entrenar…intentaba encontrar a Mr. Armani- y que ayer…bueno el lunes no dormiste mucho…en resumen tenías un sueño tan tranquilo que decidí que era mejor que siguieras durmiendo, pero te ha empezado a subir la fiebre y ya no dormías tan tranquila por eso te he despertado .- me puso la mano en la frente y sonrió- esto está mejor, aun tienes fiebre pero no tanta…por cierto que soñabas? No parecía muy agradable.- Seguro?

- Llevas aquí todo el día?, sin dormir? - intenté cambiar de tema.

- No, he venido después de las clases, justo para que Ángela pudiera ir al aeropuerto y bueno…he dormido un poco antes de que empezaras con las pesadillas- otra vez el sueño…habría escuchado algo?

- Siento no haberte dejado dormir…ni si quiera me acuerdo que soñaba- no insistió más y eso me relajó, moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que explicarle el sueño a Jacob.

Jacob bostezo, la verdad es que se le veía cansado le dije que se fuera a dormir a mi cama pero se negó a moverse del sofá, acabó recortado con la cabeza en mis piernas.

El miércoles y el jueves pasaron rápido ya que me los pase dormitando la mayor parte del día, Jacob iba a clase y a su apartamento (bueno por no decir mansión ya que era un duplex inmenso) y luego volvía para hacerme compañía y controlar que me tomara la medicación.

El jueves por la tarde me encontraba mucho mejor, aunque aun tenía unas décimas de fiebre. Jacob apareció con una pizza para cenar y me trajo los apuntes del día, se había convertido en la rutina de la semana cenar con Jacob y tirarnos en el sofá.

Mientras veíamos la tele Jacob me comento algo de la piscina y los entrenamientos y eso me hizo recordar la primera y única vez que vi a Mr. Armani.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Estaba realmente cansada cuando __salí de la piscina y lo vi, ahí estaba él, el dueño de los ojos que había visto antes en la piscina, en el otro extremo mirándome, le sonreí y me fui rápido hacia los vestidores. Pero que mierda me pasaba? Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en la piscina había notado algo…cierta conexión?...ooooh mierda! Que estaba diciendo? Conexión? _

_Cuando salí a la calle aun seguía dándole vueltas al tema de la conexión y como lo podía hacer para volver a ver esos ojos, no había coincidido con él antes en la piscina, ni en el campus…le podría preguntar a Jacob…moví la cabeza descartando esa posibilidad. Yo estaba tan metida en mi mundo que no vi a un gilipollas parado delante de la puerta y no se con como pero acabé con mi culo en el suelo._

_- Joder! no me as visto o que?- __dijo el gilipollas con tono enfadado _

_- No, no te he visto…puede que si no estuvieras parado delante de un sitio de paso…- __realmente estaba enfada, resulta que el imbécil estaba parado en medio del paso y era yo la que lo había hecho mal, pero la frase murió en mis labios al ver al propietario de la voz. Mierda! Ya estaba roja otra vez. Ahí estaba el propietario de los ojos, el culpable de la "conexión", con el pelo en un total caos cobrizo, que me daban ganas de revolverlo mas mientras mis labios…ooohh mierda!_

_- Lo siento…no pretendía ser borde…tienes razón no es el mejor sitio para esperarme- su voz se volvió suave y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me quedé mirando nuestras manos unidas sorprendida, que era ese cosquilleo? Porque me miraba sorprendido, también lo había notado?_

_- No…yo tendría que haber mirado…pero iba pensando en t….- mierda casi digo que iba pensado en él. Contrólate Bella!- en mis cosas- Como podía tener tanto calor? Arrugué la frente al notar una punzada de dolor en la muñeca. _

_- Te as hecho daño?... mejor dicho…donde te as hecho daño?- wow! que había sido ese tono? _

_- No es nada…solo me duele un poco la muñeca- _

_- Puedo?... entiendo un poco de esto- __sin esperar nada mas me cogió la mano y la exploró. Entiendo un poco de esto? Estudiaba medicina? La verdad es que parecía algo mayor que yo, perfectamente podría ser estudiante de ultimo año.- no tienes nada roto, como mucho un leve esguince…pero creo que es solo el golpe.- después de otra sonrisa, se agacho a recoger mis apuntes que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo. En ese momento fue cuando pude apreciar su perfecto cuerpo...para que engañarme, su perfecto culo, Dios! Llevaba ropa interior Armani? , oohh mierda que coño me pasaba!_

_Me agache para ayudarlo a recoger, no quería tener la tentación de decir o hacer algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirme, luego se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, justo el día que me había traído la moto, Genial! Al menos se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la ella._

_Cuando llegamos me recogí el pelo para que pudiera dejar los papeles en mi mochila, él se quedo parado detrás de mi unos segundo, su aliento en mi piel me provoco un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda…joder! antes de que pudiera decir nada mas me subí a la moto y me despedí de Mr. Armani…como no había pensado en presentarme?._

Me acurruque un poco mas en sus brazos…perdona en sus brazos? Me aparté un poco y vi que estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Jacob, abrazados. Jacob me dedicó una mirada intensa y acercó su cara a la mía…MIERDA, antes de darme cuenta nos estábamos besando, era un beso dulce, suave…pero no despertó nada en mi, como pude rompí el beso intentando no ser demasiado brusca, Jacob dejó su frente unida a la mía.

- Porque? – su voz destilaba frustración y una pizca de rabia.

- Jacob…lo siento no te veo de esa forma- me levante del sofá- eres mi amigo!.

- No lo entiendo- dijo mientras se levantaba- te acurrucas junto a mi en el sofá y me abrazas, respondes a mi beso…joder Bella, con todos los amigos haces lo mismo?- eso me dolió- no soy de piedra!- su tono de voz se elevó.

- Lo siento…de verdad siento haberte echo creer algo que no es- suspiré- no puedo darte lo que quieres- James había conseguido su propósito.

- Ilumíname Bella, que es lo que quiero y crees que no puedes darme?- Si Jacob quería hablar de eso…pues hablaríamos.

- Sexo Jacob, eso es lo que no puedo darte- grite, notaba como mis ojos me escocían. Él me miró con ojos muy abiertos.

- Joder Bella, crees que solo quiero eso de ti?- se paso las manos por el pelo con frustración- quiero conocerte mejor, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero saber que es lo te paso para que te comportes así-no podía permitirme esto, volví a poner mi escudo en su lugar y lo miré.- joder Bella me gustas…mucho- mierda, mierda, mierda porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Porque simplemente no podía intentarlo?. Porque no sentía nada con sus besos y se me aceleraba el corazón con un roce de Mr. Armani?.Jacob se acercó e intentó abrazarme.

- No me toques!- me arrepentí de decirlo nada mas acabé la frase, pero me salió de manera automática, mi sistema de autoprotección. Jacob se puso rígido recogió sus cosas y se fue.

No dormí en toda la noche, cuando conseguía cerrar los ojos veía la cara de James riéndose, mofándose de mi, seguida de la cara de Jacob saliendo por la puerta.

El viernes no fue mejor, la falta de sueño había provocado que volviera a encontrarme mal aunque al menos ya no tenía fiebre. A media tarde me sonó el teléfono, al mirar vi un sobrecito y el nombre de Jacob.

**J: Como te encuentras? Siento lo de ayer, no debí gritarte. Jake.****-** se me escapo una sonrisa al pensar que ya no estaría tan enfadado, pero no se me escapaba que se había disculpado por como me había hablado no por lo que había dicho.

**B: Estoy mejor. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana? Sobre las 8 delante de tu casa? Tengo una sorpresa. ****Yo también lo siento. Bella**- No quería darle mas vueltas al tema y sabía que una vueltecita en mi nueva moto le haría olvidar el resto. Se la había querido enseñar el viernes de la piscina pero con todo lo de Mr. Armani y la llegada de su compañero de piso, no pude y el resto de semana me lo había pasado encerrada en casa.

Tardó bastante en contestar incluso llegué a creer que no lo haría, cosa que tampoco me extrañaba, pero finalmente llegó el mensaje, eso si con un simple "Ok".

Después de otra noche casi sin dormir, decidí levantarme, ducharme y a las siete de la mañana ya estaba en la moto dando una vuelta por Baltimore, conducir me relajaba me desconectaba. A menos diez estaba parada delante del edificio de Jacob, los minutos fueron pasando y Jacob no aparecía, el móvil sonó y vi que era un mensaje de él.

**J: Lo siento estoy muerto, nos vemos mas tarde?. Jake.**

**B: No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Te llamo luego. Bella**-

Mentira no lo entendía, odiaba que me dejaran plantada. Estaba apunto de ponerme el casco cuando vi a Mr. Armani saliendo del edificio_.- Seda negra-_, no me lo podía creer, era vecino de Jacob?. Su pelo era un puto desastre, como si se acabara de desperar, empecé a pensar que era algo innato, frunció el ceño cuando miró su reloj, se giró y sus ojos se agrandaron al verme, yo solo pude reír, algo nerviosa, al ver que venia hacia mi._- manos atadas-_

Como íbamos al mismo lugar le ofrecí llevarlo y aunque le costo un poco aceptó, me decepcionó y confundió en partes iguales que escogiera los agarraderos traseros, pero sonreí al pensar que no aguantaría mucho. _Que mierdas estas haciendo Bella? Con Mr. Armani no tendrás el mismo problema que con Jacob? No te importa que él vea lo horrible que eres? Que vea lo que hizo James?_- me grito mi vocecilla. Quise discutirle pero no me pareció muy saludable, mentalmente hablando, discutir conmigo misma.

Como pensé a mitad de camino ya no aguantó más y decidió agarrarse a mi, cuando llegamos y fue a darme el casco noté que tenia las manos heladas, nota mental "él no lleva guantes!"

- Quédatelo para la vuelta- lo dije automáticamente mientras me hacía mi nota mental sobre los guantes- bueno si quieres que te lleve de vuelta, claro- no tenía claro que quisiera.

- Si, si claro…no ha sido tan terrible- me ofreció una de sus sonrisas y caminamos hasta él edificio.- Donde vas?.

- Iniciación al Italiano- me ruboricé al imaginarme a Mr. Armani susurrándome cosas al oído mientras, me amordazaba…joder! concéntrate

- Genial…aula 3 segunda planta, si necesitas algo yo estaré en la aula 2 de la planta baja, Italiano avanzado- concéntrate, concéntrate…mierda! El hablaba Italiano!

Nunca en mi vida había prestado tan poca atención a una clase, solo tenia ganas de acabar y salir. Acabamos como diez minutos antes y aproveche para llamar a Jacob y quedar en veinte minutos en su casa, con suerte no llovería y podría dar una vuelta con la moto.

Cuando él salió yo ya estaba encima de la moto y con el casco puesto, caía una lluvia débil y no tenía muchas ganas de empaparme. Me sorprendió que él aceptara venir incluso a riesgo de mojarse, cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura las pare y se las metí en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, bien! Eliminar nota mental!

Aparqué la moto, al final me había empapado, nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando nos quitamos los cascos y nos quedamos mirando en silencio, quería presentarme pero las palabras murieron en mi boca.

- Edward?, Bella?- Edward? Mierda! Estas cosas solo me podía pasar a mi- os conocíais?.

- Esto…eh, no bueno si- joder! respiré hondo - Hola Jacob- mierda, mierda, mierda! Esto no iba a ayudar en nada a "arreglar" las cosas con Jacob.

- Hola Jake- su voz me tranquilizo - parece que mi desconocida de la piscina –"mi" perdón?- es también tu Bella. – Perdón?

- Tu Bella?- Jacob hablaba de mi como "su" Bella - Tu desconocida?- definitivamente estos dos tenían un problema con los posesivos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al notar un golpe de aire, se me había olvidado que estaba totalmente empapada.

- Bella vas empapada, sube a casa y te das una ducha de agua caliente- wow! Otra vez ese tono, lo miré sorprendida y fui a decirle algo pero volví a estornudar.

- Vale- la verdad es que empezaba a tener frío.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo, resulta que Mr. Armani era Edward el mejor amigo de Jacob, a la vez que el señor "Porque le llaman amor cuando quieres decir sexo" palabras textuales de Jacob. Esto solo me pasaba a mi, solo a mi se me ocurría fijarme en el playboy del campus. _Una noche es mejor que nada_- susurro mi Bella pervertida. _Si no hay mucha luz ni siquiera las verá_- continuó- _recuerda el sueño...los sueños, si solo es la mitad de bueno…-_ cállate!- _Recuerdas lo que notaste al tocar su mano?...imagina sus labios en nuestro cuello._- Mierda! ya había sucedido lo que todos esperaban, me había caído de la cuerda floja donde me dejó James. Se había roto la falsa estabilidad que había conseguido al llegar a Baltimore, todo se había ido a la mierda, definitivamente James había vuelta a ganar…me había vuelto loca.


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Un sábado cualquiera?

**Hola! siento la tardanza pero ya solo me quedan un par de capitulos escritos de esta historia y no podre subir con "tanta" frecuencia...cuando se acaben los escritos subire al msimo ritmo que los escriba. mil gracias por leerme y ya sabeis si quereis un adelanto me mandais un review y os lo respondo con el adelanto. GRACIAS  
><strong>

**Edward**

"_No voy a permitir que le hagas daño"_ la voz de Jake resonó en mi memoria, la frase que me había dicho hacía unos días me golpeó cuando mis labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Mi cerebro hizo reaccionar un resorte, que ni si quiera era consciente que tenia, y salté del sofá, como si me acabaran de tirar una tina de aceite hirviendo. Bella me miró sorprendida…porque coño no la había besado? Joder!

- Esto…yo…bueno- genial ahora te pones nervioso…simplemente genial- voy a poner un poco la calefacción, parece que hace frío- si como si yo tuviera frío- y tu...bueno solo llevas el albornoz y…- _o mierda no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_- me susurro mi vocecilla- tragué en seco y me pasé la mano nervioso por el pelo.

- Si claro- carraspeó un poco- frío, si…- se puso totalmente roja, se cerró más el albornoz y desvió su mirada al suelo, con una expresión un tanto extraña.

- Joder como está lloviendo ahora- salvado por la campana, pensé al ver a Jake entrar por la puerta, Jake me miró y luego buscó a Bella, parecía aliviado de vernos "separados"- Bella, estoy enamorado- lo dijo de manera solemne mirando a Bella. Yo me tensé, me pareció que Bella perdía el poco color que tenia en sus mejillas y me miró de reojo. Jake se rió- de tu moto…es genial, nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto una Honda, y el color…genial!- Jake parecía que le hubieran dado cuerda, se dirigió hacía la mesa y dejó el casco- aahh! Estaba Ángela en tu casa y creo que te vas a tener que quedar el fin de semana aquí.

- Perdón?- sonreí al ver su cara, miraba a Jake con ojos incrédulos mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Lo que escuchas, Ángela ha vuelto y se ha traído a Ben y me ha pedido que te diga – Jake hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos en el aire- "dile a bella que me haga el favor de quedarse este fin de semana con vosotros y yo le compenso con dos semanas sin tareas domesticas"- volvió ha hacer las comillas.

Bella no dijo nada mas solo se levantó cogió su móvil y hablo durante un par de minutos con Ángela, al principio parecía enfadada pero poco a poco se calmo y su voz sonaba mas dulce, fiablemente colgó y se metió en mi habitación a ponerse algo de la ropa que le había traído Jake.

Como se estaba haciendo tarde para comer me fui a la cocina a preparar algo, al asomarme vi que Bella y Jake estaban hablando en el sofá, parecía algo serio y preferí no molestar, ya le preguntaría a Jake mas tarde.

Después de comer me disculpé y subí a mi estudio, tenía ganas de estar solo, la comida había sido muy divertida, aunque Bella había perdido el brillo de sus ojos o simplemente me lo imaginé. Bella era como la había descrito Jake, divertida, inteligente, ocurrente… pero su presencia me afectaba de alguna manera que aun no era capaz de identificar y ver la complicidad que compartía con Jake me hacía sentir algo incomodo, en cierta manera me molestaba que Jake tuviera algo que yo no…no se como explicarlo, simplemente me desconcertaba.-_Pues la vas a tener aquí dos días enteritos_- odio esa vocecilla.

El duplex que compartía con Jake era realmente grande, en la parte de abajo aparte de la cocina, el salón y el baño estaba la habitación de Jake, la mía y una de invitados, en el piso de arriba había una pequeña habitación que utilizábamos para la colada, un baño y dos grandes estudios que tenían salida al solarium. Uno lo utilizaba Jake como despacho y "gimnasio" y el más grande era donde, después de muchos malabarismos, había podido encajar mi piano, mis guitarras, la mesa del ordenador, las estanterías con mis libros y un pequeño rincón como almacén de material para mis hobbies, era mi refugio, la verdad es que pasaba mas tiempo encerrado en él que con Jake.

**Bella**

Simplemente no entendía nada de nada, de verdad que necesitas un master en ciencias exactas para entender a los hombres…Hacia unos minutos que Mr. Armani me había dicho que le gustaba cuando me ponía roja, habíamos tenido nuestros labios a menos de dos centímetros, pero antes de darme cuenta había saltado del sofá y ahora me miraba con cara sorprendida…hombres!

- Esto…yo…bueno- estaba nervioso? - voy a poner un poco la calefacción, parece que hace frío- frío? Él tenía frío? Porque yo no- y tu...bueno solo llevas el albornoz y…- Se paso la mano nervioso por el pelo y desvió la mirada de mi escote.

- Si claro… frío, si…-noté que me ponía roja al recordar que estaba básicamente desnuda-_ o mierda las ha visto seguro- _miré hacia el albornoz y vi una fina línea rosada asomándose por el triangulo que formaba el albornoz, lo cerré mejor y desvié mi mirada al suelo…-_no ves como no te podemos hacer caso!_ – le gritó mi vocecilla a mi Bella pervertida,- _le damos asco!_. Pervertida bajo la cabeza y se sentó en un rincón aceptando su parte de culpa.

La voz de Jacob me sobresaltó y sobre todo cuando escuche "estoy enamorado", contuve la respiración y miré de reojo a Edward, él parecía tenso y miraba de forma extraña a Jacob, menos mal que aclaró que hablaba de mi moto justo antes de que me desmayara por la falta de oxigeno, Jacob no paraba de hablar parecía algo nervioso.

- aahh! Estaba Ángela en tu casa y creo que te vas a tener que quedar el fin de semana aquí.- como?

- Perdón?- miré a Jacob con incredulidad.

- Lo que escuchas, Ángela ha vuelto y se ha traído a Ben y me ha pedido que te diga – hizo unas comillas imaginarias - dile a bella que me haga el favor de quedarse este fin de semana con vosotros y yo le compenso con dos semanas sin tareas domesticas- cerró comillas. Me levanté y llamé a Ángela, no podía creerme que me hiciera eso, ella lo sabía, sabía todo lo que había pasado.

- Hola Bella! Antes de que me…

- Ángela como puedes hacerme esto- la corté, estaba realmente enfadada- y encima ni si quiera me llamas!

- Bella por favor, lo pintas peor de lo que es, ni que fuera una tortura!- buena elección de palabras Ángela!, la escuche suspirar- mierda, lo siento…no quería decir eso…lo sabes, no?- me quedé callada- Bella por favor…

- Vale!, quieres el piso todo el fin de semana…pues perfecto, no me veras hasta el lunes por la tarde- mi tono era frío, no me gustaba hablarle así pero…- contenta?

- No realmente, no… lo siento, vale?- nos quedamos un momento en silencio- No hay problema para que vuelvas, así también conoces a Ben…lo siento, no pensé cuando le pedí a Jake, como hace tanto que no tienes pesadillas…simplemente se me fue- suspiré realmente Ángela tenía razón, estaba exagerando. Realmente no estaba incomoda en esta casa y hacia mas de quince días que no tenía pesadillas y estas noches no tenían que ser diferentes, no?

- Bella?...estas ahí?...oye de verdad que lo siento…te vienes? Teníamos otros planes pero podemos ver una peli los tres juntos- Había conocido a Ángela cuando empecé la carrera ya que ella había venido un par de meses de intercambio a Vancouver, y aunque en la distancia nunca perdimos el contacto. Ella siempre había estado ahí para mi, nunca me había pedido nada ni me había reprochado nada, no podía hacerle eso.

- Deja de decir lo siento Ángela- cogí aire- dos semanas sin tocar nada de la casa, no?- escuché su risa al otro lado

- Bella, eres la mejor amiga del mundo- reí- te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Además Jake te trata como una reina y Edward…bueno es imposible que te lleves mal con él…ya verás- no, si lo que me preocupaba de él era justo lo contrario.

- Si…bueno supongo… disfruta de Ben… yo también te quiero.

Cogí la bolsa que había traído Jacob y por inercia entré en la primera habitación de que encontré a cambiarme, cuando cerré la puerta fui consciente de que estaba en la habitación de Edward.

La habitación era igual de grande que la de Jacob, las paredes estabas pintadas de blanco y las vistas desde las ventanas eran impresionantes, había una cama inmensa con un edredón blanco y encima de una de las mesitas había unos cuantos libros apilados, eso si en perfecto orden.

La curiosidad me ganó y abrí las puertas del armario, su ropa estaba perfectamente ordenada y todo olía a él, era raro, era como la mezcla de jabón, suavizante y un toque dulce… me acerqué a ver los títulos de los libros, la mayoría eran de medicina pero un par me llamaron la atención "Las 48 leyes del poder" y "El arte de la seducción". Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y noté como mi respiración se hacía mas pesada…_estas tan jodida Swan, admítelo_- pervertida había salido de su rincón. Me senté en la cama y hojeé el de las 48 leyes, parecía algo mas "inocente", según la contraportada era algo parecido al de "El arte de la guerra", lo abrí al azar.

Ley numero 32: Juegue con las fantasías de la gente – _o dios! Swan olvídate de todo...lo necesitamos!_- Pervertida lo grito alto y claro, mientras me inundaban imágenes de cintas de seda negra, manos atadas y esos dientes escalofriantes.

Me puse rápidamente en pie y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en la bolsa, ni siquiera me atreví a hojear el otro libro, dios sabe que no podría salir de la habitación por vergüenza.

Antes de salir estiré el edredón para que no se notara mi delito, fue entonces cuando vi algo rojo en el suelo, al pie del cabecero, que no estaba antes, lo recogí y mi respiración se paró, era una larga cinta de seda roja, muy parecida a la de mi sueño- _Si, si, si_- calla! Amordacé a pervertida y dejé que el pánico me invadiera, ahora seguro que sabría que había estado allí…joder!. Piensa Bella, piensa, fui al otro lado de la cama y…bingo! Había otra cinta perfectamente plegada escondida, tapada con el edredón, en la esquina del cabezal, plegué la cinta que tenia en mis manos de la misma forma y la dejé en el mismo lugar pero al otro lado de la cama y salí lo mas dignamente que pude.

Jacob estaba en el sofá y Edward metido en la cocina supongo que preparando algo de comer, me senté a su lado había una conversación pendiente con Jacob.

- Hola- dije mientras me sentaba.

- Hola…todo bien?- se refería a Ángela o a mi o a él y a mi?

- Con Ángela?- asintió con la cabeza- si, bueno creo que me tendréis por aquí molestando todo el fin de semana.

- Bella tu no me… no nos molestas- sonrió- Edward no se ha quejado- me miré las manos, ahora era tan mal momento como cualquier otro para hablar con él.

- Jacob…siento lo del jueves…yo…- me calló poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

- Quien te debe una disculpa soy yo- me miró a los ojos- ya me dijiste una vez…solo amigos, no se que se me paso por la cabeza, no debí besarte. Lo siento.

- Yo no debí hablarte de esa manera…lo dejamos en un empate?- los dos sonreímos.

- Una cosa mas- se puso serio- algún día me lo explicaras, no?- lo miré confundida y le hice un gesto indicándole que no entendía de que me hablaba- lo que te paso para que te comportes como si todos fuéramos ha hacerte daño.- me tensé y mis ojos cayeron al suelo, se había dado cuenta.

Durante toda la semana el fantasma de James había estado rondándome y en ese momento no pude impedir que me asaltaran las imágenes de aquel día, la risa de James, la sangre, el dolor, el frío… ni si quiera era consciente de que había dejado de respirar hasta que empecé a ver borroso.

- Bella, respira…estas bien? Me estas asustando- la voz de Jacob me trajo de vuelta y cogí aire. Jacob me miraba cauteloso- lo siento…yo no pretendía…- no lo dejé acabar y lo abracé, necesitaba quitarme el frío que se había instalado en mi.- hey…tranquila, estas a salvo a qui- me apretó mas fuerte entre sus brazos, estuvimos unos minutos así.

- Lo siento no quería asustarte…yo solo…bueno he recordado…da lo mismo- lo dije todo atropelladamente.

- Aquí estas segura…piensa en Edward y en mi como tus guardaespaldas – eso me hizo reír un poco.

- No me parezco mucho a Whitney Houston…

- Ni nosotros a Kevin Costner…, aunque a Edward se le da nada mal eso de defender damiselas en peligro – rió un poco, eso parecía una broma privada, ya preguntaría- Bella…- nos separamos y me miró a los ojos- me tienes siempre, ok? Si algún día quieres explicármelo estaré ahí.

- Jacob…yo, yo…bueno él me…y luego- mi voz era solo un susurro titubeante y ni si quiera estaba segura de poder explicárselo.

- Shhhh…cuando estés preparada, vale?- me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar- Puedes hablar con alguien de "eso"?.

- Si Ángela lo sabe- dije mirando al suelo- ella y yo…

- No pasa nada- me corto- al menso estoy tranquilo sabiendo que puedes hablar con alguien sobre eso.- Jacob era tan buena persona, porque simplemente no me podía gustar alguien como él?.

**Edward**

Llevaba casi toda la tarde encerrado en el estudio entre el ordenador y el piano, tampoco es que hubiera mucho mas que hacer, no había parado de llover y no me apetecía tirarme en el sofá con Jake y Bella a ver una peli.

Había llamado a Lauren por si le apetecía quedar, necesitaba liberar tensiones, pero estaba fuera visitando a sus padres. Luego llame a Tanya, ella era una apuesta segura, siempre estaba dispuesta a quedar aunque solo fuera para un polvo rápido, pero tampoco estaba en el campus, es decir que liberé mi frustración tocando el piano.

- Que haces?- Jake entró y se apoyo en el piano.

- Tocar el piano- mi tono sonó seco, no tenía ganas de que me molestaran.

- Muy agudo Cullen- bufo y empezó a caminar de regreso a la puerta- ya veo que no estás de humor.

- Lo siento Jake, es que…- le iba a explicar lo de Tanya i Lauren pero desistí- estoy algo rallado…que querías.

- Me ha llamado Jane para quedar esta noche- levante una ceja y deje escapar una leve sonrisa.

- Ahora entiendo el volumen de lo de esta mañana, estabas con "escandalosa Jane"- dije riendo y vi como Jake se sonrojaba un poco. La verdad que Jane tenía el inconveniente de que era un poco ruidosa, pero tenía otras cualidades que lo compensaban con creces.

- Bueno a lo que iba, te sabría mal quedarte con Bella solo esta noche?- menos mal que no as podido quedar con nadie…cosas del destino- Es que Bella se niega a que anule con Jane.

- Ningún problema, no tenía ningún plan para hoy- mi tarde mejoro mucho de repente, la expectativa de quedarme solo con Bella me estaba resultado muy interesante.

- Solo una cosa…he estado hablando antes con ella- Jake parecía que buscara la mejor manera de decirme algo importante- Ed a ella le paso _algo…_ no sé el que, pero hay veces que no toleran que la toquen y se comporta…no sé como un animal herido.- me quedé con la boca abierta, totalmente alucinado.

- La violaron?- Si alguien se había atrevido ha hacer algo así, los mataría, los encontraría y los mataría.

- No lo sé, no me lo ha podido explicar…solo te lo digo para que no te comportes como el gilipollas engreído que sueles ser.

- Muchas gracias por la confianza, Jake!- le di un golpe simbólico en el brazo- a que hora te vas?.

- Lo que tarde en ducharme y vestirme, es algo tarde ya- miré el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran las siete pasadas.

Jake volvió a bajo y yo me quedé un rato mas dándole vueltas a lo que me acababa de comentar. "A ella le pasó _algo_"…pero algo como qué? Y como es que yo no había notado nada? Ella nunca se había comportado de manera rara las veces que me había acercado a ella, incluso cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos hacia tan solo una horas ella parecía tranquila y relajada…que le habría pasado?

Escuché la voz de Jake diciendo adiós y la puerta al cerrarse, cuánto tiempo me había quedado en el limbo?, miré por la ventana, había dejado de llover y se empezaba a ver un precioso cielo sereno.

Cuando llegué abajo me encontré a Bella en la cocina preparando la cena. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y se había puesto mi delantal de "I'm the Chief of your kitchen" abría pillado la broma sutil de mis compañeros de la academia? Estaba totalmente concentrada cortando las verduras de la ensalada y lavándola bajo el grifo. Al notar mi presencia se giró y me sonrió un poco.

- Siento que tengas que hacer de canguro esta noche- siguió cortando un tomate- si tenias planes no los anules por mi…no me chivaré a Jacob.

- No te preocupes…no tenía planes- _porque me han fallado no por otra cosa…_ que cansadito estaba de la vocecilla- soy un tío aburrido- ella se giró y levantó un ceja incrédula y a mi me dio la risa floja – no tenias que molestarte en preparar nada, ya habría cocinado yo.

- No ha sido una molestia, cocinar es como nadar, me relaja, me desconecta…me permite concentrarme en algo…diferente- me miró y sonrió.

- Y que hay de menú?- miré por encima de su hombro, al darme cuenta que estaba realmente cerca de ella me aparte un poco, no quería incomodarla.

- No es muy elaborado… estoy preparando una ensalada con parmesano y atún fresco con salsa de soja- me miró esperando mi aprobación.

- Genial, suena delicioso- fui hacia la nevera y saque nata y leche- yo hago el postre, panacota.

Cenamos hablando de cosas triviales de la carrera, yo la felicité por el atún y ella a mi por el postre. Recogimos la mesa entre los dos y se empeño a ayudarme a lavar los platos. Estaba realmente sorprendido, se podía hablar de cualquier tema con ella y aunque nos quedáramos en silencio, este nunca era incomodo.

- Donde aprendiste a cocinar?- se lo dije mientras le pasaba un plato lleno de jabón.

- Bueno desde pequeña me gustaba ayudar a mi madre en la cocina y cuando me fui a vivir a Denali con mi padre… bueno a él no se le daba muy bien...

- Denali?...Jake me había dicho que eras de Canadá- no lo entendía.- Denali no está en Alaska?

- Si soy de Canadá- rió un poco- y si Denali está en Alaska- se quedó callada un momento como buscando la manera de explicarse- yo vivía en Vancouver, pero mi padre entro en un proyecto de intercambio de policía con Alaska y decidí irme con él los dos últimos años de instituto…luego volví a Vancouver para ir a la universidad.- no me lo estaba explicando todo…

- Pero Denali es un parque nacional, donde ibas al instituto?- paso el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, parecía algo incomoda.

- Hice los dos últimos años a distancia, estudiaba en casa y una vez al mes bajábamos a Anchorage donde entregaba los trabajos y hacía los exámenes- faltaba algo en la historia, algo importante, me moría por preguntarle más cosas pero no quise incomodarla más.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, yo me quedé recogiendo la cocina mientras ella se fue, según dijo, a ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir. Estaba acabando de secar un vaso cuando escuche un ruido raro, seguido de un quejido que venía de la habitación de invitados, donde estaba Bella. Ni si quiera me pare a pensar, deje caer el vaso, que se estrelló contra el suelo, corrí hasta la habitación y abrí la puerta.

Bella estaba sentada en la silla con el pie derecho entre sus manos, solo llevaba un pantalón corto y el sujetador. Antes de que ella reaccionara y se cubriera, avergonzada, con las manos, pude ver unas finas líneas rosadas que le cruzaban su torso…eran cicatrices? Como se podía haber hecho eso?- _di mejor quien le hizo eso?_- mi normalmente irritante voz, esta vez tenía razón, alguien le había hecho eso… alguien al que mataría si no estaba muerto ya.


	6. Chapter 6: Insomnio

**Siento la espera...siento el mal entendido con los capitulos...simplemente lo siento. Si quereis un adelanto del proximo cap enviarme un review (no se otra manera de responderos con el adelanto). Mil gracias  
><strong>

**Cap 6**

**Bella**

Definitivamente ahora sí que las había visto, vi como sus mandíbula se tensaba, sus cejas se curvaron hasta casi tocarse y sus manos se habían cerrado en un puño apretado a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su miraba estuvo anclada en mi unos segundos mas de lo "educadamente" prudente, antes de darse la vuelta y colocarse tras la puerta.

- Yo… lo siento…no pretendía…yo no- suspiró frustrado y aunque no lo veía, me lo podía imaginar pasándose la mano por el pelo.- lo siento de verdad, pero escuche un ruido raro y bueno pensé que te había pasado algo.- Tarde unos segundos en contestar.

- Iba descalza y me golpeé el dedo pequeño con la pata de la cama- mi voz salió de manera automática, monótona, solo quería que me dejara sola.

- Necesitas algo? Quieres que le eche un ojo?

- eh?..no gracias, si recuerdas yo también estudio medicina- mierda! Y ahora me ponía a la defensiva. – _Ole! Bella, genial-_ esa era mi conciencia.

- Perdona… yo no quería, no pretendía…

- No por favor- lo corté, suspiré derrotada- no te disculpes, yo…yo no tendría que haber contestado de esa forma… estoy bien, pero creo que me quedaré aquí y leeré un rato antes de dormir.- lo escuche suspirar.

- Como quieras, estaré por aquí, si necesitas algo…ya sabes.

Cuando cerró la puerta me sentí sola y un escalofrío me erizó la piel de los brazos, en ese momento fui consciente de que continuaba en la misma posición en la que me había "protegido" de Edward, me levante, me puse una camiseta de manga corta y me metí en la cama, cogí el libro que me había metido Ángela en la bolsa… no me lo podía creer "Neurofisiología", bufé y deje el libro en el suelo.

Me levanté y di un par de vueltas por la habitación, de repente no me apetecía estar sola pero a la vez no quería ver la cara de asco o en el mejor de los casos de compasión de Edward por mis cicatrices y aun tenía menos ganas de enfrentarme a las inevitables preguntas.

Me acerqué decidida a la puerta, esto era ridículo, no hacía falta que me aislara, podía lidiar con esto, no?… toda mi determinación se esfumó al tocar el pomo de la puerta, apoyé mi frente en ella y suspiré, finalmente solté el pomo, derrotada, y me metí en la cama… con suerte me dormiría rápido.

A los pocos minutos escuche el agua de la ducha y la imagen de Mr. Armani desnudo me acompañó en esos deliciosos momentos, antes de dormirte, donde no estas despierto pero tampoco dormido.

**Edward**

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación de Bella, estaba enfadado, que digo enfadado estaba furioso, tendría que haberle preguntado de que era las cicatrices, tendría que haberme disculpado por mirarla así, tendría que…pero quien mierda le había hecho algo así? JODER!

Caminaba de manera furiosa por la cocina…por la cocina? cuando había llegado hasta allí?, estaba realmente frustrado por querer saber y no poder, y por si fuera poco estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por sentirme de esa forma…joder! que no era nada mío, la acababa de conocer, porque me sentía así?. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía estrellé mi puño contra la pared dejándome los nudillos doloridos y algo perjudicados.

Esto era una tontería! éramos personas adultas, no? llamaría a su puerta y le preguntaría si todo iba bien, siempre podría acabar conduciendo la conversación hacía el tema que me interesaba…"quien coño le había hecho eso?", parpadeé y me di cuenta de que ya estaba delante de la puerta de Bella con el puño levantado, preparado para llamar. _- "Ed a ella le paso algo… no sé el que, pero hay veces que no tolera que la toquen y se comporta…no sé como un animal herido"-_ era mi vocecilla?...no era Jake.

Mi mano se desplomo vencida por las palabras de Jake, apoyé mi frente en la puerta y mi respiración se empezó a normalizar, agucé el oído por si escuchaba algo pero todo estaba en silencio, lo mas probable es que ya estuviera en la cama, aunque justo antes de separar mi frente me pareció escuchar un suspiro al otro lado de la puerta… imaginaciones, supongo.

Necesitaba algo que hacer y me metí en la ducha, a lo mejor una buena ducha de agua caliente conseguía despejarme la cabeza un rato, pero salí del agua igual que había entrado.

Sin nada mejor que hacer me fui a la cama, justo antes de meterme en ella algo me llamo la atención, mis libros… no estaban exactamente igual de cómo los había dejado y fijándome mejor una de mis cintas no estaba en su lugar…pero quien…sonreí…Bella.

Me metí en la cama y crucé mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, una leve sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara al pensar en Bella revisando mis libros, sabia perfectamente cuales le habrían llamado la atención y la sonrisa se amplió al verla desplegando la cinta, se habría sorprendido? Para ella era algo normal?…si supiera que me la había imaginado atada a esas cintas unas cuantas veces durante la ultima semana.

_-__ Él la ató?_- mi vocecilla me dio un toque, pero tenia razón, quien fuera que le hizo esas cicatrices, la ató para hacérselas? Esa idea consiguió joder mi inicio de fantasía y consiguió que volviera mi mal humor. Me revolví entre las sabanas y cerré los ojos.

Me desperté de golpe, mi respiración estaba agitada y aunque solo llevaba unos pantalones, estaba totalmente sudado. Tarde unos segundos en saber donde estaba… no estaba en Forks, no estaba en casa de mis padres y lo que mas me pesaba no estaba Elizabeth.

Salté de la cama y me pase la mano por el pelo, los últimos restos del sueño se iban disolviendo mientras me acababa de despertar, me senté en el borde de la cama y miré el reloj…las 03:00pm, me pase las manos por la cara y solo cerrar los ojos el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Elizabeth volvió.

Cogí la primera sudadera que encontré en el armario y salí de la habitación, estaba seguro que ya no podría seguir durmiendo, no mientras tuviera su imagen tan presente…pero porque había vuelto el sueño? Aunque esta vez había algo diferente no sabía decir el que exactamente pero había cambiado algo.

Pare en la cocina, cogí una caja de cervezas, la botella de tequila y me fui a mi estudio, necesitaba desconectar, dejar de pensar y sobretodo, aunque fuera imposible, olvidar. Cerré la puerta con cuidado no quería despertar a Bella, solo me faltaba eso, dejé las cervezas y la botella encima del piano, tiré la sudadera en el suelo y cogí una de mis guitarras y empecé a pasar mis dedos distraídamente por encima de las cuerdas.

Después de tres cervezas con tequila y no se el tiempo, mis manos empezaron a tocar una melodía conocida…¿porque mi subconsciente me llevaba a recordarla justo hoy?...bueno si no puedes con él únete, no?

**Bella**

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando me desperté, miré a mi alrededor buscando algo conocido, hasta que recordé que estaba en casa de Jacob…con Edward de canguro, un bufido se escapo de entre mis labios al recordar que Mr. Armani estaba en la habitación de al lado.

Respiré hondo e intenté borrar las imágenes del sueño, esta vez no me afecto tanto la presencia de James si no la manera en la que me miraban Edward y Jacob, era una mezcla de repulsión y pena.

Salí de la habitación, necesitaba un vaso de agua, antes de llegar a la cocina escuche una guitarra, no sonaba como una canción en concreto, era como si tocaran notas de manera distraída…ese tenia que ser Edward.

Subí sigilosamente las escaleras, la puerta de su estudio estaba entre abierta y salía una tenue luz de su interior. Nunca había entrado en esa habitación Jacob me había dicho que Edward era muy quisquilloso con sus cosas y esa habitación era territorio prohibido.

Era algo más grande que el estudio de Jacob, había un piano, algunas guitarras colgadas de una de las paredes, una mesa de ordenador, librería y un rincón dende habían cuerdas, arneses, mochilas, unos esquís y un montón de cosas mas que no sabría definir.

.com/watch?v=vGshdEblByE&feature=BFa&list=WLA1F2725DECB56D45&index=19

Los acordes empezaron a cambiar y de la guitarra empezó a surgir una melodía lenta, melancólica, triste, me asomé un poco más por la puerta y vi a Edward sentado en la banqueta del piano, apoyando su espalda, desnuda, en este.

Me deslicé por el marco de la puerta hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo, Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados y nada me hizo pensar que supiera de mi presencia.

Se le veía diferente, como si hubiera perdido ese halo de seguridad que lo envolvía normalmente, se podría decir que incluso parecía vulnerable, su voz me sorprendió y al escuchar la letra la respiración se me trabo.

Como te necesitaba,

Como me lamento ahora que te as ido,

en mis sueños…te veo,

Despierto tan solo,

yo se que no querías irte,

tu corazón anhelaba quedarse,

pero la fuerza que siempre ame en ti,

finalmente cedió,

Tragué en seco para empujar el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta, estaba totalmente segura de que la canción era suya, no solo porque no la reconociera, que tampoco era nada raro, si no por como la cantaba.

de algún modo sabia,

que me dejarías de este modo,

de algún modo sabia,

que nunca podrías quedarte,

y en la temprana luz de la mañana,

después de una noche silenciosa y tranquila,

te llevaste mi corazón,

… y me lamento,

en mis sueños,

puedo verte, puedo decirte,

… como me siento,

en mis sueños puedo abrazarte,

y se siente…tan real,

Me empecé a levantar de manera lenta y lo más sigilosamente que pude, tenia la sensación de que no debía estar allí, me sentía como si estuviera espiando o entrometiéndome en algo sumamente privado e intimo.

aun siento el dolor,

aun siento tu amor,

aun siento el dolor,

aun siento tu amor,

y de algún modo sabia,

que nunca podrías quedarte,

y de algún modo sabia,

que me dejarías,

y en la temprana luz de la mañana,

después de una noche silenciosa y tranquila,

te llevaste mi corazón,

yo deseé,

deseé que te hubieras quedado.

Eché un último vistazo antes de irme, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en sus hombros, parecían esculpidos en mármol, vi como Edward cogía aire profundamente y noté como sus músculos se tensaron, su mandíbula se apretó y algo en su expresión cambió.

- Puedes entrar- dijo abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los míos, su voz sonó ronca y fría- siento haberte despertado, no era mi intención- El halo volvió a su sitio, de un trago se acabó la botella de cerveza que tenia encima del piano y la dejó en el suelo.

- No…no me as despertado- su mirada me quemaba- yo…yo ya me iba.- levantó las cejas.

- Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí…exactamente?- su mirada me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña a la que pillan haciendo algo que no debe. Suspiré y bajé los ojos, _- vas a permitir que te haga sentir así?-_ esa era mi conciencia riñéndome y con razón.

Me pareció escuchar un "mierda" antes de que se levantara y fuera a dejar la guitarra, al que suponía que era su lugar.

No estaba preparada para lo que me encontré cuando levanté los ojos, estaba de espaldas a mi y mis ojos lo empezaron a recorrer de abajo a arriba… todos sus músculos estaban perfectamente definidos, incluso podría repasar mis clases de anatomía, pero lo que nunca me esperé era el precioso tatuaje que adornaba la parte alta de su espalda, era…ni idea de lo que era, pero me encantó. Antes de volver a girarse recogió una sudadera del suelo y se la puso.

- Ella murió, no?- mierda, mierda, mierda…eso lo había dicho en voz alta?.Clavó sus ojos en los míos, tenían un precioso color verde claro, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- Lo siento…debe ser duro perder a una madre- pero que le pasaba a mi cerebro? Porque se empeñaba en hablar si pedir permiso. Levantó una ceja. Y encima la cagaba- una hermana?- _otra vez?, cállate joder que ya la hemos cagado bastante!_- le grité a mi cerebro. Él solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la banqueta.

- No entiendo como funciona tu…tus razonamientos- ni yo! grité con la boca cerrada- que te ha hecho pensar que era para mi madre o mi hermana?- ni idea, le volví a gritar mentalmente. Me encogí de hombros. Él simplemente soltó algo parecido a una risa contenida y movió la cabeza.

- Los pocos que la han escuchado- remarco "los pocos"- me preguntan si era mi novia…eres la primera que…- se quedó en silencio con la vista perdida- que se acerca tanto… aunque no era ni mi novia, ni mi madre…ni mi hermana- esto ultimo lo dijo de manera diferente. Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos.

- _Él_ murió?- oh dios! Otra vez esos ojos clavados en los míos, yo no iba a sobrevivir a esa noche. Fruncí el ceño…él? A quien se refería?- el que te hizo esas cicatrices- el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones salió de golpe como si su pregunta me hubiera golpeado en el estomago, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y bajé los ojos…como sabía…como él…. Edward hizo el gesto de levantarse de la banqueta pero lo paré con un gesto de mi mano, no lo quería cerca, aunque mi piel doliera por tocarlo.

- No- cogí aire- él… él está vivo.- me deje caer de nuevo por el marco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sin atreverme a levantar los ojos de mis manos.

Un silencio espeso nos envolvió provocando que el aire se hiciera mas pesado y agobiante, me pareció que la habitación encogía y notaba como su presencia lo inundaba todo. Mis ojos se encontraron con las botellas de cerveza encima del piano, en ese momento fui consciente de que tenia la boca seca y pastosa, definitivamente necesitaba algo más fuerte que un vaso de agua.

**Edward**

En serió que cada vez que creía saber lo que pensaba, ella me dejaba clavado con alguna de sus preguntas o comentarios, que le habría hecho pensar que la canción era para mi madre o mi hermana?, aunque tengo que reconocer que había sido la que mas se había acercado a la verdadera "protagonista" de mi canción y eso por si solo no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Aun no estaba seguro de si me molestaba que ella la hubiera escuchado, era algo tan…tan mío, de lo que si estaba seguro, es de que me molestaba que realmente existiera "él", me volví a tensar solo de pensar que "eso" seguía con vida, me hacia hervir la sangre…pero porque me sentía tan…"protector" con ella?. Vi como miraba las cervezas y cogí una por inercia.

- Con o sin?- me miró raro.

- Perdón?- le sonreí aunque no creo que esta llegara a mis ojos.

- La cerveza...sola o con tequila- Bella suspiró.

- Con todo...por favor- me devolvió la sonrisa, ese simple gesto me calmó.

- Vacía el cuello- de donde salía ese tono exigente?, le tendí la botella. Ella me miró extrañada pero obedeció. Cuando me la devolvió rellene el cuello de la botella con tequila, la moví con cuidado y se la devolví.

Antes de poder avisarle de que era un poco fuerte, le dio un trago largo como si nada, con ella todo era siempre una sorpresa. La primera se la acabó de un par de tragos. Pasados unos minutos donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada y después de que se acabara la segunda me miró y sonrió. Recogió sus piernas hasta dejar sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, apoyó los brazos en ellas y la cabeza en la pared.

- Aversión o pena? - otra vez! Otra vez no tenía ni idea de que coño me hablaba. Me miró y yo le levante una ceja interrogante.- por mi...que sientes o que te provoco…ahora que las as visto- bajo sus ojos hacía su pecho, abrí mucho los ojos y juraría que mis labios formaron una O. En serio creía que me provocaba pena o asco?.

- La verdad – no pude retener una sonrisa- creo que lo que provocas en mi no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de esas dos- me miró seria, incluso recelosa.- pena la verdad es que no- empecé a explicarme- no hay nada en ti que me de pena- clavé mis ojos en los suyos y me puse serio- y aversión?...en serio? Algún día me tendrás que explicar quien te hizo creer algo así.- "y yo se lo explicaré" eso me lo callé.

Casi podría decir que escuche el _clic_ de las dos piezas que encajaron en mi cabeza, ahora vi claro porque ella no quería nada con Jake…ella no quería que Jake las viera.

- Por eso no quieres nada con Jake…temes que él te rechace- no era una pregunta, mas bien era la afirmación de un hecho y su expresión me lo confirmó.

- Si…quiero decir, no- suspiró y se paso las manos por la cara. Se quedo en silencio.

- Él no…Jake no es así, a él no le va ha importar, en serió no tienes que temer que te rechace- me pase la mano por el pelo, que coño hacia yo partiendo lanzas por Jake- él no te rechazará…yo no lo haría- que mierdas acababa de decir?...con suerte no lo habría escuchado. Miré a Bella y vi que ella me miraba sorprendida y a la vez parecía que algo divertida…lo había escuchado.

**Bella**

Acababa de decirme que él no me rechazaría? Que quería decir eso? Que le gustaba?, _- no seas idiota Bella, solo es un "supuesto" suponiendo que le gustaras él no te rechazaría por algo así- _ vocecilla al ataque.- _no le hagas caso se te ha insinuado dos veces, te ha dicho que lo que le provocas no es ni asco ni pena y ahora que él no te rechazaría…¿Qué más quieres?_- la versión de mi Bella pervertida me gustaba más pero me parecía más realista la de mi vocecilla.

- Sois muy amigos, verdad?- necesitaba cambiar de tema y rápido- Jacob y tu- añadí al ver la expresión extrañada de Edward.

- Si, bueno…nos conocimos aquí, justo antes de empezar las clases y bueno…tanto él como yo no vamos mucho a casa y bueno…si se podría decir que si- no estaba segura de si mi pregunta le había pillado descolocado o que las cervezas estaban haciendo su efecto.

- Pensaba que os conocíais de antes- Jacob no me había hablado mucho de Edward.

- Él no te ha explicado como nos conocimos?- levantó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba formando una sonrisa contenida. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza estaba totalmente hipnotizada por esos labios y no era capaz de unir dos letras para formar una palabra.

Abrió dos cervezas, les vació el cuello, las rellenó de tequila y me paso una que yo acepté encantada.

- Una noche, como un mes antes de empezar las clases, Jake intento ligar con la chica con la que yo estaba en un bar del campus, realmente no la estaba molestando pero yo quise ser su caballero de reluciente armadura y acabamos peleándonos en el callejón del bar- se rió un poco y se paso la mano por el pelo nervioso.

- Os pegasteis? – de ahí venia la broma de Jacob con lo de que no sabia defender a damiselas en peligro, me contuve una risa.

- Algo- clavó sus ojos en los míos- el me partió el labio y yo le dejé un ojo morado.

- Y desde entonces sois amigos?- no me lo podía creer.

- Bueno no, dos semanas mas tarde, yo seguía buscando apartamento y me enamoré de este…al igual que Jake. Nuestras agencias decidieron que nos encontráramos los cuatro y llegáramos a un acuerdo, pero cuando nos vimos soltamos un par de gilipolleces cada uno y nos volvimos a liar a puñetazos- no me podía imaginar a esos dos pegándose ni en un millón de años- los de la agencia salieron a buscar a seguridad del campus pero cuando volvieron Jake y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo riendo.

- Como? Porque?- no entendía nada.

- No se, simplemente caímos que había espacio para los dos y que era una tontería seguir peleando.- Hombres! Nos quedamos mirando y empezamos a reír, las cervezas, el tequila y el sueño no eran una buena combinación.

- Y bueno ahora… no se casi lo considero un hermano…incluso tiene su canción.

- No te entiendo, que quiere decir eso de su canción?- Él simplemente levantó la tapa del piano y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado, yo simplemente no podía moverme, no estaba segura de si quería estar más cerca de él. Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros y poso sus dedos en las teclas.

.com/watch?v=fluNlAQszS8 Antes de darme cuenta las primeras notas empezaron a llenar el aire, cerré los ojos y me puse en pie, a la mierda todo! di los dos pasos que me separaban del piano y me senté en el espacio que me había dejado en la banqueta. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía tocando pero al notar mi presencia sonrió de lado.

Sus dedos se movían de manera suave por las teclas y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente del piano iba surgiendo una melodía delicada, suave, sublime.

Me fijé que de vez en cuando fruncía un poco el ceño, como si le doliera o molestara algo, en ese momento me fije en que tenia los nudillos de la mano derecha rozados, magullados, como no había reparado en eso antes?

- Es preciosa- susurré cuando acabó- le pega a Jacob, al menos al de verdad- Edward rió un poco y me miró.

- Como que al de verdad?- sus dedos seguían sobre las teclas del piano.

- Si, Jacob quiere demostrar que es alguien fuerte, valiente incluso bravucón…pero es una persona, tierna, amable, sincera…- Edward fijó sus ojos en sus manos.

- Él no te rechazará- susurro

- Espero que encuentre la chica que sepa valorarlo- continué hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Edward clavó sus ojos en los míos y yo bajé la mirada avergonzada, sentía mis mejillas arder- las dos veces que nos hemos besado no he sentido nada…no es solo por las cicatrices- confesé, quería añadir algo más pero las palabras murieron en mis labios.- Que te ha pasado en la mano?- pregunté dudosa mientras mis dedos recorrían sus nudillos.

- Eh?- apartó su mano de la mía- digamos que perdieron contra la pared de la cocina- sonrió sin alegría.

- Porque le as pegado a la pared de la cocina?- no entendía nada. Él se tensó y pinzó su nariz con dos dedos y respiró hondo un par de veces. Después de unos segundos estaba segura de que ya no contestaría.

- Porque no tenía cerca al hijo de p…- respiró hondo y apretó las mandíbulas- al que te hizo esas cicatrices.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna, de verdad que lo intenté, pero al abrir la boca nada salía de ella. Que signifi…porque…? Ya no era capaz ni de pensar con claridad.

Levanté los ojos y me quedé atrapada en los suyos, que me miraban atentamente y poco a poco fui acercando mi cara a la suya, desvié mis ojos un momento a sus labios y me mordí el labio inferior. Noté su calido aliento sobre mis labios y mis ojos como atraídos por imanes volvieron a quedar atrapados por los suyos.


	7. Chapter 7: Accidente

**Siento subir tan lento...espero poder ponerme al dia y empezar con escribir con mas brio...porque lo que mas siento es empezar los cap pidiendoos disculpas...:(**

**Capitulo 7**

**Edward**

Gilipollas, eso es lo que era, gilipollas, tonto, imbecil…y porque con las cervezas era incapaz de pensar en más insultos… porque me los merecía, me pasé, nervioso, las manos por el pelo y suspiré.

Levanté los ojos del suelo y la vi, seguía sentada en la banqueta del piano mirándose las manos, con la vista perdida, inexpresiva. De golpe, como si la banqueta o el piano le hubieran dado corriente, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta sin enfocar su mirada en nada, sin mirarme.

- Bella espera,…yo…- frenó en seco, pero no se giró.

- Cullen, no hace falta que digas nada…- me interrumpió, ahora me llamaba Cullen?- no pasa nada, en serio, lo entiendo- y una mierda! lo entendía? En serio?…pues que me lo explicara porque yo, no.

- Bella…no es por ti- se giró y clavó sus ojos en mi dejándome sin habla.

- No me jodas Cullen, _"no es por ti, es por mi"_…- dijo intentando imitar mi voz, su tono me molestó, nadie me hablaba así.

- Ni si quiera es por mi, Bella!- grité, nos quedamos mirando- no quiero que sea así…- mi tono de voz se suavizó- no quiero que mañana pienses que me he aprovechado…no quiero que puedas culpar al alcohol- bufe frustrado, me estaba explicando fatal.

- Buenas noches Cullen- se giró y salió del estudio.

Yo me quedé allí, de pie, solo y por primera vez en años deseé no estarlo, -_La culpa es tuya_- mierda! Ya tardaba en aparecer mi vocecilla – _no te quejes, sabes que tengo razón, llevamos una semana soñando con ella, con su cuerpo, con sus labios y resulta que cuando los tienes a dos centímetros los rechazas y no una si no dos veces! Estas loco?_- Ella es diferente, no es como las chicas a las que estoy acostumbrado…ella tiene algo. – _Si un buen polvo!_- Cállate! Mierda me estaba volviendo loco, estaba discutiendo conmigo mismo?

Pero que mierdas me pasaba? Des de cuando el alcohol era una escusa? Des de cuando me importaba que ella pensara que me había aprovechado? Solo era un beso…a lo sumo un polvo potencial…no? Ella misma me había dicho que "yo era muy conocido entre el sector femenino del campus", ella sabía donde "se metía"…no? Pero entonces porque este afán por no hacerle daño?, porque el querer protegerla …de mi.

Me pasé la mano frustrado por el pelo, estaba realmente enfadado, furioso conmigo mismo, cogí la botella de tequila, le dí un trago largo y la estrellé contra la pared con rabia.

- Edward?- la voz de Jake me sobresaltó- que está pasando?

- Nada que te importe- ladré.

- Nada que me importe?- repitió para él, me miró y en dos zancadas puso su cara pegada a la mía- y una mierda Edward, me he cruzado con Bella, que bajaba de aquí, ni siquiera me ha mirado y se ha encerrado en la habitación- me dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro- que le as hecho? Te dije que no te comportaras como un gilipollas, no?- esto ultimo me lo dijo casi gritando, empujé a Jake lejos de mi.

- Precisamente ese es el problema Jake…que no-he-hecho-nada- apreté el punte de mi nariz con dos dedos y le di una patada a una botella de cerveza que acabó estrellándose contra la pared, era la botella o la cara de Jake- Jake vete quiero estar solo.

- Ni te lo creas Cullen- que le había dado a todo el mundo por mi apellido hoy- no antes de que me expliques que cojones ha pasado aquí.

- Perfecto, Black! No te vas…pues me voy yo- Salí por la puerta del estudio esquivando a Jake y haciendo oídos sordos a lo que me decía, no quería hacer nada de lo que me arrepintiera.

**Bella**

_-__ Abre los ojos, puta o no volverás a ver la cara de tu guapo novio- la voz de mujer que me hablaba, era solo un susurro pero me helo la sangre._

_Noté una presión incomoda en mi cuello, algo afilado que hizo que me decidiera a hacer lo que me decía. Al abrir los ojos me descoloqué más de lo que ya estaba, me quedé en shock al ver mi reflejo una y otra vez en lo que a mi me parecían miles de espejos._

_Una mujer pelirroja, mas alta que yo me tenia inmovilizada… con una hacha en mi cuello?...eso era una hacha, no?. Porque me resultaba tan familiar la cara de esa mujer? Donde la había visto? _

_Estábamos en una sala inmensa con las paredes recubiertas de espejos y el suelo de madera. En una esquina, tirado en el suelo, desmadejado, estaba Edward, parecía inconsciente, mi cerebro no era capaz de entender que hacia allí, quien era esa mujer ni porque creía que Edward era mi novio. Definitivamente tenía que estar soñando…QUIERO DESPERTARME! Me auto – grité…pero no paso nada._

_-__ Despierta Cullen…tienes que ver esto- gritó la pelirroja, Edward seguía inmóvil.- Esto lo animara a despertar- me susurro. Poco a poco deslizó la afilada hoja por mi cuello, noté como cortaba lentamente mi piel, era una sensación conocida que consiguió revolverme el estomago.- no gritas puta?- siseé por el dolor, pero me mordí la lengua para no gritar, no quería que Edward me viera así…porque?- no te preocupes que tu olor lo despertará.- mi olor?_

_No sabía a que se refería la __pelirroja pero parecía que sabía de qué hablaba porque Edward se empezó a mover._

_- Vamos Cullen que te vas a perder la fiesta- Edward abri__ó los ojos y los fijó en los míos, los tenia totalmente negros y una sombra de culpa los envolvía, consiguiendo un resultado amenazador, peligroso...sexi._

_- No la toques- rugió entre dientes__…y otra vez pude ver esos perturbadores colmillos- ELLA ES MÍA- la pelirroja soltó una carcajada.- Bella, estas bien? no te asustes, yo te protegeré- escuchaba su voz pero él no había movido sus labios, lo miré y él simplemente me sonrió de medio lado. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía segura, sabía que Edward me sacaría de allí.- Bella, necesito tu ayuda- moví ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle que lo escuchaba- cuando te lo diga intenta agacharte o apartarte de ella y sobretodo no te asustes por lo que veas…yo no te haré daño._

_Mis ojos casi no pudieron captar todo lo que sucedió después, Edward gritó algo a la pelirroja y se acerco a ella mucho más rápido de lo que mis ojos pudieron captar, esta para protegerse aparto el hacha de mi cuello._

_-__ Ahora!- la voz de Edward resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza y yo automáticamente me agaché._

_- Estas bien?- la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta, después de agacharme me había agazapado y había cerrado los ojos ,no quería ver nada de él que pudiera asustarme. Ahora Edward me envolvía entre sus brazos._

_- Creo que si- susurré contra su pecho y respiré profundamente, realmente me sentía a salvo y su olor me relajaba, me tranquilizaba. No tenia ni idea de que le había pasado a la pelirroja pero tampoco me importaba._

_Me separó un poco de su cuerpo, con dos dedos levanto mi barbilla y observó mi cuello, se le oscurecieron aun más los ojos y lentamente acercó sus labios a él. Me sobresalté al notar el leve roce de su lengua, pero el dolor iba desapareciendo debajo de ella, un pequeño gemido se escapo de entre mis labios y el simplemente continuó pasando su lengua por toda la longitud del corte._

_-__ Bella…- su voz era mas ronca._

_- Bella…_Bella, despierta!- di un respingo y caí. - Estas bien?- parpadeé un par de veces y enfoqué la cara de Jacob que me miraba entre divertido y preocupado, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en el suelo delante del sofá del apartamento de Jacob y Edward.

Que Jacob me despertara de mis pesadillas/sueños eróticos empezaba a ser una "desagradable" costumbre.

- Si creo que si- Jacob me ayudó a levantarme.

- No quería despertarte… pero parecía una pesadilla- me miró interrogante- Bella… en serió que Edward no…

- Jacob para…confías en mí, no?- se volvió a sentar, se pasó la mano por la cara y movió la cabeza afirmando.- Pues no me lo vuelvas a preguntar, ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, simplemente se nos fue la mano con las cervezas y el tequila.- me estiré en el sofá apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas y él empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi pelo, con Jacob todo era tan fácil, tan natural…como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y ojala hubiera sido así.

- Susurrabas su nombre…en sueños- tragué en seco y carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

- Solo estoy algo preocupada…hace muchas horas que él…- intenté poner mi mejor tono neutro, pero no creo que pudiera engañar a Jacob. Des de que escuché la discusión entre Jacob y Edward y el posterior portazo, no sabíamos nada de él, aunque Jacob no parecía nervioso ni preocupado - Que estamos viendo?- me miró de reojo y sonrió.

- Van Helsing- levanté una ceja ahora empezaba a entender lo de los vampiros- y por Ed no sufras sabe cuidarse solo.

Eso no lo dudaba…pero no estaba tranquila, no tenia ni idea de porque pero algo me molestaba en el estomago y no me dejaba en paz.

Al acabar la peli fui a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, al entrar vi el teléfono de Jacob encima de la mesa, miré hacia el comedor para cerciorarme de que Jacob no miraba y sin pensármelo dos veces busque el teléfono de Edward en los contactos.

_-__ Vale ya tienes su numero, y ahora que?_- susurro mi vocecilla- _lo vas a llamar? Y que le vamos a decir…perdona se que as salido huyendo de mi, pero estas bien?...JA!_- se me escapó un gruñidito frustrado mientras abría la nevera y cogía un par de cervezas, mi vocecilla…es decir yo, tenía razón, no podía llamarlo, él se había apartado de mi dos veces en menos de un día! Me reí de mi misma, de verdad esperaba que ese dios en la tierra me besara y quisiera algo conmigo? En serio?

Volví al sofá y le pasé una de las cervezas a Jacob. Mientras él ponía otra peli yo jugueteaba con el móvil…una llamada no pero un mensaje…**B: Hola, soy Bella, Bella Swa**…no, no, lo borré, otra vez **B: Hola soy Bella, estas bien?**...y que más, borrar, borrar, borrar. **B: Soy Bella, se que no quieres saber nada de mi… **borrar, ultima oportunidad respiré hondo y miré fijamente la pantalla, otra vez esa rara sensación en el estomago.** B: Hola soy Bella, Siento molestar, solo quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien.** Cerré los ojos y pulsé el botón de enviar, al abrirlos Jacob me miraba divertido y me levantó una ceja, yo solo reí, le saqué la lengua y me cerré la boca con una cremallera invisible.

**Edward**

Cuando salí del apartamento no sabía donde ir, pero al ver el Jeep lo tuve claro, cogí una de las mochilas, unas botas y una chaqueta del pequeño trastero y las tiré en el maletero.

Después de dos horas largas estaba llegando a Luray, en el cruce gire a la izquierda por la 211 y en menos de quince minutos me plante en el aparcamiento del Panorama, sonreí al ver la pic-up de John, el dueño del restaurante, en la puerta.

- Esta cerrado- gritó des de la cocina al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, yo simplemente me senté en uno de los taburetes la barra.- abrimos a las siete, que parte de…- John salió de la cocina y se quedó callado al verme- Edward? Muchacho cuanto tiempo! Como estas?- se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

- Bien, y vosotros que tal, como va todo?- me volví a sentar y él pasó al otro lado de la barra y empezó a preparar café.

- Como siempre, no nos podemos quejar- me sonrió- estoy haciendo café, creo que lo necesitas- se fue hacia la cocina- quieres unos huevos y unas tostadas?, me estaba haciendo para mi- grito desde dentro

- Eso no se pregunta John! Nunca me atrevería a rechazar nada que hayas cocinado tu.- me pasé las manos por la cara y las dejé allí hasta que el olor del café me despertó.

- Mala noche?- pregunto John sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome una taza humeante de café cargado- es un expreso…de los que te gustan.

- Algo así- sonreí sin alegría- gracias- la verdad es que John y su mujer hacían el mejor café de la costa este.

Nos quedamos callados mientras comíamos los huevos, John al ver que no explicaba nada sobre mi "mala noche" tampoco insistió. Hacia mucho que nos conocíamos. John era de los que sabían escuchar pero solo si tu querías hablar.

- A la "Roca de Mary" un domingo…a estas horas?- preguntó John mientras recogía los platos.- yo simplemente moví la cabeza afirmando.- quieres compañía? Susan está al llegar y hace mucho que no hacemos una caminata juntos.

- Gracias John…pero necesito estar solo- me levanté, pero la mano de John me paró.

- Espera que te preparo algo de comer, tienes pinta de haber salido corriendo…no llevas la mejor ropa para caminar- desapareció por la puerta y en menos de 10 minutos salía con una bolsa llena de cosas que metí dentro de la mochila.

- Me lo pagas a la vuelta- dijo al ver que me sacaba la cartera- así me aseguro que estas bien.

- No exageres John, sabes perfectamente que se cuidarme solo- sonreí- nos vemos en unas 5 horas?.

- Déjalo en 6, ayer llovió y todo esta muy resbaladizo, ve con cuidado.

Al salir del Panorama cogí el camino de la roca de Mary y empecé a caminar a buen paso, no me había cogido el mp3 pero por otra parte necesitaba concentrarme en caminar y en pensar.

Por mucho que intentaba no pensar en Bella, la línea de mis pensamientos me acababan levando hasta ella, quisiera o no. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que provocaba en mi, pero hacía que mi parte más protectora saliera a la luz y junto a ella mi mal carácter, por llamarlo suave, me pasé los dedos por encima de mis nudillos magullados y sonreí. No es que una cosa llevara a la otra, pero el no saber porque me sentía protector con Bella me llevaba a frústrame y eso a_…- a estrellar tu puño contra la pared de la cocina o una botella de tequila contra la pared o querer pegar a Jake-_ mi conciencia, subconsciente o vocecilla tenía razón. Tenía dos opciones o me alejaba de ella o averiguaba que mierdas me pasaba con ella.

John tenía razón el camino estaba en bastante mojado y después de resbalar un par de veces me lo tomé con más calma, cuando llegué a la parte más alta me senté encima de una de las rocas y simplemente me dejé envolver por el paisaje del parque Shenandoah, me estiré en una parte más plana, necesitaba descansar, y cerré los ojos.

Unas pequeñas gotas de agua en la cara me despertaron…mierda me había dormido, joder!. Me senté y miré la hora…mas de la una…mierda John!. Miré el móvil y ahí estaba el mensaje.

**J: 5 horas, Ja! Ya van 6 y no apareces, si en una mas no dices nada subo a buscarte.** Sonreí y le conteste **E: Anula la batida de búsqueda…me he dormido, llego en unas horas**.

Me quedé un rato más allí arriba, comí parte de lo que me había preparado John y me dejé relajar por la paz que se respiraba.

No había acabado de bajar la parte rocosa cuando el móvil volvió a sonar, que pesado está John hoy, pero al ver la pantallita el teléfono que parecía era desconocido, no lo iba a abrir pero algo me decidió ha hacerlo.

**Hola soy Bella, Siento molestar, solo quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien.** Aunque me costó reconocerlo me alegro saber que ella se preocupaba por mi, porque era eso, no? Ella estaba preocupada…mi ego se inflo un poquito, aunque eso no cambiaba la decisión que ya había tomado, no?. Empecé a teclear, borrar, teclear hasta que al fin pulse enviar.

No se como me las arregle pero sin darme cuenta había perdido pié y resbalaba por una de las rocas. La caída fue dura y dolorosa, me había golpeado con las rocas mientras caía. Me intenté poner en pié pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y me tuve que sentar. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y comprobé que estaba sangrando, no parecía importante, pero joder como dolía! Necesitaba John.

**E: Activa**** operación de rescate…es broma, pero me he caído, no parece importante, pero estoy algo mareado.**

**Bella**

Ángela no me quitaba los ojos de encima, como esperando que le contestara una pregunta que no había formulado. Que le iba a decir que estaba rallada porque des de que Edward me envió el mensaje **E: Se cuidarme solo, gracias…estoy bien. Edward. **solo sabia que Edward se había quedado en casa de unos amigos unos días, hasta que nos habíamos cruzado con él en los pasillos? O que me había "pillado" de alguien que ni siquiera quería estar cerca de mi?- _Pillado? En serio__?...estas jodida Swan- _ O que estaba confundida porque parecía que él se preocupaba por mi pero a la vez se alejaba?...uuuufffff.

- Bella estamos a jueves y mi paciencia, aunque no lo parezca tiene un limite- su tono era cariñoso- Estas rara des de que llegaste de casa de esos dos- me miró a los ojos- que paso el fin de semana?

- Nada…en serio- desvié mis ojos a la mesa y Ángela hizo un gesto de desesperación con los brazos.

- No me digas que nada- me miró fijamente y empezó a darle vueltas al café, su cara me decía que no íbamos a ir a clase de farmaco- Jake dice que el sabe lo mismo que yo, cosa que no me creo- suspiró- y las veces que he llamado a Ed siempre me dice lo mismo…"no paso nada" - perdón? Las veces que había llamado?.- y hoy nos lo cruzamos vestido de incógnito y al verte solo suelta un "Swan" a lo que respondes "Cullen"- la verdad es que a mi también me había extrañado verlo con gafas de sol y la capucha de la sudadera puestas por dentro de la facultad, pero tampoco lo conocía como para saber si eso era normal en él.

- Que quieres decir con las veces que as llamado a Edward?- a Ángela le brillaron los ojos al comprobar mi repentino interés.

- Lo llamé para saber como había ido tu fin de semana y me comento que no esta en Baltimore y cuando vi como estabas y que el no volvía a clase lo volví a llamar.- la miré- no me mires así!, todos tenemos nuestras historias.

- No sabía que tuvierais tanta confianza- admití. Había algo que me molestaba pero no sabía identificar que era.- y se puede saber cual es la vuestra?- Ángela simplemente sonrió.

- Si yo te explico tu me explicas, ok?- dudé unos segundo pero al final moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa- Edward y yo tuvimos un… rollo de verano o algo parecido- Ángela y Edward? Como? – no lo comentes, es algo que no sabe nadie, diría que ni siquiera Jake lo sabe.

- Porque? Que pasó?- Ángela de le dio un largo trago a su café y me sonrió.

- Justo al acabar el instituto me vine unas semanas para conocer la uni y…bueno no solo conocí la uni- rió un poco- Al final nos quedamos todo junio y casi todo julio juntos- sonrió sin mucha alegría- creo que nos pillamos un poco el uno del otro- no me lo podía creer- pero al volver a casa conocí a Ben y…creo que te puedes imaginar el resto.

- Y como conseguiste mantener la amistad?- las palabras casi no me salían, estaba en shock, nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así.

- Cuando empezó el curso, las cosas estaban un poco jodidas, nadie sabia que había pasado pero se notaba que entre nosotros no había muy buen rollo- le dio otro trago al café- para mi que creían que Ed no me tragaba…bueno y la verdad es que no me toleraba cerca, hasta que un día lo pillé por banda, hablamos… durante horas y bueno poco a poco nos hicimos amigos.

Me quedé en silencio, no tenía muy claro como gestionar lo que sentía, no conseguía entender porque me molestaba que Edward y Ángela hubieran estado juntos y no me molestaba que se hubiera acostado con media universidad._- porque con Ángela no fue solo sexo compartieron algo más…y eso es lo que te molesta y…envidias-_ como odiaba que tuviera razón la puta vocecilla.

- Te toca, explica- se arrellanó en la silla a la espera de que hablara.

- Es que creo que el problema es que…no pasó nada- me miró extrañada- resulta que sin saber quien éramos nos habíamos fijado el uno en el otro- …seguí explicándole lo que paso en la piscina, como pase la semana que ella estuvo con Ben y lo todo lo que paso el sábado con Edward. Ángela solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando sonreía o movía la cabeza afirmando o negando, pero no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

Una vez acabé nos quedamos en silencio un rato, Ángela empezó a recoger sus cosas, miró el reloj y se levantó.

- Vamos? No querrás llegar tarde a Fisiología- me la miré como si me estuviera hablando en chino.

- No vas a decir nada, de lo que te he explicado?- le pregunté alucinada.

- Que quieres que te diga?- me miró y me sonrió – la respuesta la tienes tu, solo tienes que unir las piezas…en el fondo lo sabes.

Ángela no me dijo nada más ni yo a ella, caminamos en silencio hacia la clase, que quería decir con eso de que yo tenía la repuesta? Y en el fondo lo sabes, que mierdas sabía? Lo único que sabía es que no había manera de sacarme de la cabeza al prepotente, mandón, posesivo, creído y…arrebatadoramente guapo Edward Cullen alias Mr. Armani.

- Sra. Swan ha sido admitida en el curso de Anatomía patológica avanzada- me quedé clavada al escuchar la voz del profesor Banner detrás de mí.- vamos!, corra si no quiere llegar tarde.- Me giré y lo abracé, había sido él el que me había animado a intentar entrar al curso al ver mi curriculum y él que se había peleado por una plaza.

- Gracias- susurré.

- No me las de hasta que sepa donde se ha metido- rió- vamos corra, se que serás una buena cirujana Bella

No tarde ni 5 minutos en llegar al aula que indicaba los papeles que me había dado el profesor Banner, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Piqué tímidamente y me abrió un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos, de pelo corto canoso, cara angulosa adornada con algo parecido a una barba- perilla descuidada y unos ojazos azul cielo de infarto …_sexi._

- Usted debe ser la Srta. Swan, no?- me miró divertido al ver mi cara de póker.- soy el Dr. Sloan

- Disculpe Dr. Sloan…- mi voz sonaba vergonzosamente dudosa- el profesor Banner me acaba de comunicar que me habían admitido.- me disculpé intentando alejar mis ojos de él.

- Por hoy no hay problema- se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar- pero sepa que no tolero la impuntualidad, ni las excusas de ningún tipo.- miró a la clase buscando donde ubicarme…supongo, sonrió- ahí tiene un sitio libre- miré hacia donde me indicaba y mi respiración se paró. Me señalaba hacia una mesa con una silla libre y la otra ocupada ocupada por mi pesadilla particular…Cullen. Él ni siquiera había reparado en mi entrada estaba escribiendo o garabateando algo en una hoja, se había quitado la sudadera y tenía la cara oculta por una de sus manos, donde la apoyaba en un gesto cansado- No se asuste el Sr. Cullen no muerde, aunque lo vea con esa pinta, es inofensivo- pinta que pinta?- parece que tubo un pequeño accidente de montaña- cooommoooo?- no es así Sr. Cullen?

Edward, al escuchar su apellido, se giró y se sorprendió al verme, clavó sus ojos en los míos unos segundos justo antes de bajarlos a la mesa. Tenía un profundo corte encima de la ceja izquierda y el ojo levemente amoratado, el lado derecho de su cara tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto, pude ver la sombra de un golpe en su mejilla y algunas laceraciones encima de su ceja, a todo eso le teníamos que sumar el corte en el labio inferior…mi saliva le quitaría el dolor como la suya en mis sueños?.


	8. Chapter 8 : No siempre querer es poder

**Ahí va un capitulo nuevo...ya me direis que os parece. gracias  
><strong>

**Cap 8 **

**Edward**

Dejé que mis ojos cayeran al suelo, cuando me empezó a analizar…la ceja, el ojo, el pómulo, los labios, intenté sonreír pero desistí al notar un agudo dolor punzante en el labio.

- Quieres matarnos del susto?- la voz de Susan no sonaba enfadada, aunque lo pretendía el tono de preocupación predominaba.

- No era mi intención - dije seco – lo siento- añadí algo mas suave.

- No si encima se pone borde- cogió aire y se acercó a la silla donde me había dejado John.- se puede saber porque no as querido que John te acompañara? Señor quiero estar solo, se puede saber…

- Susan…deja al muchacho en paz- John intercedió por mi, porque ahora si que se la veía enfada.- creo que por hoy ha tenido suficiente- Susan suspiró y al volver a clavar sus ojos en mi su expresión era mucho mas dulce.

Se sentó enfrente de mi, abrió el botiquín que llevaba en sus manos y empezó a limpiarme las heridas, cuando me puso el yodo siseé y la miré de mala manera, ella simplemente me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió.

- Que?- lo dije con desgana al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Susan mientras me ponía unos puntos de papel en la ceja.

- Nada…- levanté un ceja- simplemente estoy preocupada, enserio Ed no te veía así desde…

- Se me pasará- la interrumpí- en serio- insistí al ver su cara de incredulidad, ella simplemente bufó.

- John, tendremos que ir al hospital a que le miren ese golpe- Susan lo dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta de la cocina donde estaba John, como si yo no tuviera ni voz ni boto.

- Y una mierda!- me levanté de la silla de golpe y fui hacia mi mochila, la rabia acumulada durante todo el día hizo su presencia - no soy un niño o un adolescente al que debas cuidar, Susan no soy tu hijo!- me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho incluso antes de acabar la frase pero al ver la expresión de Susan se me encogió el corazón, sin poderlo evitar golpeé con frustración la mochila.

John salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y expresión de pocos amigos, miró a Susan y luego clavó sus ojos en mi haciéndome sentir pequeño, igual que cuando era mi instructor en la academia. Susan se levantó revolvió mi pelo con gesto cariñoso.

- Tienes razón…no eres un niño…o un adolescente…

- Susan…yo no quería…yo…- ella me sonrió y no me dejo continuar poniéndome un dedo en mis labios.

- No pasa nada Ed…no te preocupes, te dejo con John un rato- miró hacia la cocina y sonrió a John con complicidad.

Susan subió al piso de arriba mientras John me miraba y yo miraba mi mochila, que en aquel momento me pareció de lo más interesante, me la eché al hombro y fui hacia la puerta.

- Donde crees que vas?- la voz de John llenó todo el silencio de la habitación.

- A mi casa- miré a John y el negó con la cabeza.

- Si no quieres ir al hospital…perfecto, pero no te vas a mover de aquí- John fue a la cocina- deja la mochila en su sitio Edward- lo dijo mientras salía de la cocina con una cerveza y una coca-cola.

- John mi cabaña está a menos de 200 metros.- no tenía idea ni porque me molestaba a discutir…no iba a ganar…deje caer la mochila, acepté la coca-cola que me ofrecía y me puse a mirar distraído las fotos que tenían en un pequeño estante.

- Lo siento…- susurré mientras sostenía una de las fotos entre mis manos- no pretendía…no se lo…

- Si ya…no sabes que te ha pasado, no?- lo dijo con cierto rin tintín - hace unos años escuchaba muy a menudo esa frase.- respiró sonoramente- No te preocupes el castigo será proporcional al tiempo que se pase Susan llorando – castigo?...entrenamiento…doloroso entrenamiento...- _te lo mereces por hacer llorar a Susan ella solo se preocupa por nosotros_- ya habló la vocecilla. John se acercó y miro por encima de mi hombro la foto que tenia entre las manos.(N/A: la foto en mi perfil de fecebook)

- Recuerdas el día que te hice esta foto?- John sonrió sin mucha alegría.

- En el funeral de Elisabeth, aun no sé porque te dio por hacer fotos ese día- me encogí de hombros y la dejé en su sitio.

- Supongo que era una manera de alejarme de lo que estaba pasando- lo dije de manera ausente, consciente de que era la primera vez que le respondía a esa pregunta. Caminé hasta el sofá y me senté- verlo detrás de un objetivo da distancia…supongo.

- Edward, sé que no te gusta depender de nadie, ni pedir ayuda, esa es una de las razones por las que he subido a buscarte tan rápido…te has tenido que ver muy jodido- suspiró- sabes que me puedes explicar lo que sea, no?- me pase las manos por la cara- porque estas así Ed?.

- No lo sé John…en serio que no lo sé- dejé salir todo el aire- hay una chica que…

- Una chica que…- me animó John después de que me quedara en silencio.

- No se John… no me había pasado nunca nada así, ella…- no sabía como explicarlo- ella saca lo mejor y lo peor de mi- cogí aire- me siento protector con ella pero a la vez me hace sentir vulnerable porque siento que no soy lo que ella necesita…joder me he tirado a media universidad, soy posesivo, insoportable y lo que realmente me desconecta, me hace sentir vivo…es jugarme la vida - bufe molesto conmigo mismo y John sonrió.

- A mi no me hace puta gracia…joder por eso no quería explicarlo, me siento ridículo…es solo una chica!.

- Tienes una visión de ti mismo un tanto retorcida- John no dijo nada más, se levantó y fue a la cocina, volviendo pocos minutos después con una botella de whisky y un par de vasos con hielo.

- Para esta conversación necesitamos de esto- dijo señalando la botella. Una vez servido el whisky y sentados en el sofá me animó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Bella, y eso hice desde el momento en que mis ojos se engancharon con los suyos en la piscina, hasta que la vi salir por la puerta de mi estudio. Se lo expliqué todo sin omitir ningún detalle, como me sentía, como reaccionaba mi cuerpo (especialmente cierta parte de mi cuerpo, para mi vergüenza) cuando ella estaba cerca, el afán de protegerla incluso de mi, la rabia y la frustración que sentía, la decisión que había tomado en la montaña antes del accidente…todo.

- Te estás enamorando.- sentenció John cuando acabé de hablar y yo me empecé a reír casi de manera histérica, definitivamente John había bebido demasiado.

- John creo que no me has escuchado o le has dado mucho a la botella- dije cuando me calme un poco- ni si quiera la conozco…John ni si quiera nos hemos dado un beso…me aparte, dos veces!- él simplemente rió y volvió a llenar los vasos.

- Todo tiene arreglo- me miró y levantó una ceja- conócela, bésala…yo tampoco creía en los flechazos hasta que conocí a Susan.- me pase la mano de manera compulsiva por el pelo, John no podía tener razón, no?

- No me gusta la persona en la que me convierto cuando ella está cerca…ya he tomado una decisión.- Dije decidido, en el fondo no podía ser tan difícil mantenerme alejado de Isabella Swan, no? Y si para ello me tenía que comportar como un gilipollas pues lo haría.

- Fracasaras…ya me explicarás si lo consigues o no…- rió- seria más facil cambiar la persona en la que ella te convierte, eso es algo que solo tú puedes y sabes cómo hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso y cada vez me dolía más la cabeza.

Como me lo imaginaba John y Susan no me dejaron volver a Baltimore ni el lunes, ni el martes y ya puestos decidí quedarme con ellos toda la semana, estar con ellos me relajaba, estar allí me equilibraba...John conseguía ese efecto en mi. El domingo por la noche llamé a Jake para que no se preocupara y Ángela me llamó un par de veces y la verdad es que la segunda vez que me llamó me dejó preocupado…dijo algo de que Bella estaba muy rara_…- Como era eso de mantenerse alejado de ella Cullen…_- puta voz.

John solo se compadeció de mi el lunes y la mañana del martes, pero la tarde fue una tortura, acabé con dolor de piernas, brazos, espalda…acabaría antes diciendo que era lo que no me dolía. Ahora me acababa de despertar y no tenía muy claro que pudiera levantarme por lo que me hice el remolón entre las sabanas un rato más, hasta que me sonó el móvil, miré la pantalla y contesté rápido.

- Buenos días mami- dije animado.

- Buenos días mi cielo- sonreí al escuchar la suave voz de mi madre- como estas?- me extrañé por la pregunta.

- Bien…porque?.

- Bueno ayer hablé con Susan y…bueno se le escapó, pensaba que tu nos habrías llamado- en ese momento me sentí culpable por no haberles dicho nada.

- Pensé que os preocuparíais por nada…estoy bien no es nada importante, un par de rasguños, no tienes de que preocuparte - lo dije todo lo más animado que pude para no preocuparla más.

- Lo sé, eso ya me lo dijo Susan…pero no puedo evitarlo- suspiró- no entiendo porque sigues empeñado en hacer estas cosas…acabaras dándonos un susto de verdad- refunfuñó- bueno no solo te llamaba para ver como estas, tu padre quería hablar contigo por algo del local- bajó el tono de voz- me parece que hay algún problema con el decorador y está algo nervioso- eso si que era raro, mi padre nuca se ponía nervioso.- Espera que te lo paso y no vuelvas a la montaña solo, vale?- dijo algo mas fuerte.

- Vale

- Edward, como estas?- la voz de mi padre sustituyo a la de mi madre.

- Bien, ha sido una tontería…dime qué problema hay?- ya tenía curiosidad.

- Pues que el decorador que nos recomendaron, que se niega a hacer la decoración que le pasaste- como? – dice que no funcionará y que no quiere que luego su nombre salga relacionado con un fiasco.- pensé durante unos segundos.

- Vale, me voy ahora mismo para Baltimore y lo soluciono en persona.- lo dije resuelto.

- Edward no hace falta que te molestes, creo que si lo llamas habrá bastante- suspiró- yo ya lo he hecho pero como la idea fue tuya…creo que lo defenderás mejor tu.- la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho irme pero esto era muy importante como para cagarla y mi padre estaba invirtiendo una gran cantidad de dinero en ello lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar lo máximo de mi en el proyecto, ya había desaparecido bastantes tiempo con mi viajecito a Europa.

- No te preocupes, no es una molestia.- lo dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a recoger mis cosas.

Hablé unos minutos más con mi padre sobre el local y como iban las obras, los permisos, la elección de proveedores, etc… y luego se puso mi madre que me riñó por no ir a verlos al volver de Europa y me hizo prometer que pasara por Forks antes de la inauguración del local.

Desayuné con Susan y John, me despedí prometiéndoles no tardar mucho en volver, después conduje hasta el apartamento donde me duché, me puse uno de mis trajes y volví al coche para llegar al local, donde ya me esperaba un muy alterado Sr. Ashby. Tardé casi tres horas en exponerle mi idea y discutir con él los detalles que le hacían dudar del proyecto, comimos juntos y por la tarde estuvimos en el local discutiendo algunos detalles más con el jefe de obra.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando llegué al apartamento de vuelta y cuando vi la cara de Jake, se me cayó el alma a los pies.

- Dios Edward! Con quien te has pegado?- sonreí sin mucho ánimo.

- Hola… resbalé bajando de la Roca de Mary.- Él solo levanto una ceja- Siento lo del otro día- dije algo avergonzado conmigo mismo.

- Me explicaras que pasó?- eso me sorprendió.

- No te lo ha explicado Bella?...quieres mi versión, claro- lo dije sentándome en el sofá.

- Bella- soltó una risa sarcástica- Bella solo me aseguro que no habías hecho ninguna estupidez- me aflojé la corbata, desabroché un par de botones de la camisa y me pasé las manos por la cara- ha pasado lo que te dije, no?

- No te sigo Jake- dije después de pensar durante unos segundos de que me estaba hablando.

-Te gusta- él también?...lo miré incrédulo, incluso diría que mis ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal- Bella te gusta…pero sigo sin entender algo.

- El que?- ni si quiera intenté negarlo para qué? Parecía que para todos era evidente.

- Porque no as intentado nada con ella…aun- Jake me miraba a los ojos.

- Ni idea Jake…ni idea- admití de manera serena y después de unos segundos en silencio me levanté y fui hacia mi habitación.

Definitivamente esa noche no estaría en la lista de las mejores de mi vida, los sueños me asediaron durante toda la noche, cuando no estaba reviviendo el funeral de Elisabeth, veía una Bella gritando de dolor con el pecho cubierto de sangre mientras yo observaba la imagen sin poder ayudarla.

Agradecí, como nunca llegué a imaginar, el estridente sonido del despertador, cuando me levanté Jake ya se había ido, cosa que agradecí, no tenía ganas de otro interrogatorio.

- _Preparado para verla?-_ gruñí al escuchar mi inoportuna vocecilla, - hoy no coincido con ella en ninguna clase- contesté enfadado- _será que no existen los pasillos_- se mofó, justo en el momento en que Ángela y Bella entraban al pasillo en el que yo estaba, las saludé lo más rápido que pude y desaparecí, Ángela me miró raro, la verdad es que caminar por dentro de las facultad con la capucha de la sudadera y gafas de sol no era muy…de mi estilo, pero no tenía ganas de estar explicándole a todo el mundo que me había pasado.

Cuando Sloan me vio no pudo resistirse y me hizo un interrogatorio de los suyos, era buen tipo aunque tenía fama de ser un poco cabrón con el sector femenino… a lo mejor por eso en el fondo nos llevábamos bien.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y empecé a garabatear en una de mis hojas "eres asombrosa así como eres" "cuando sonríes el mundo entero se detiene" "sus labios, podría besarlos….- _estas jodido Cullen..John tenía razón-_

- no es así Sr. Cullen?- a escuchar mi apellido me giré y me quedé clavado al ver a Bella, que mierdas hacía ella en esta clase?. Mis ojos se quedaron atrapados unos segundos en los suyos y tuve que bajarlos a la mesa para no quedar en evidencia.

Bella caminó lentamente hacia mi mesa y se sentó, sin dejar de observarme en ningún momento, su ceño se arrugo…de preocupación? Por mi?- _Por quien si no Cullen! Mantente alejado ahora, anda.-_ grito mi vocecilla.

Sloan nos hizo algo parecido a un examen sorpresa, era individual pero había una parte por parejas. Bella me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y lo sabía porque yo también la miraba a ella, más de una vez despegó sus preciosos labios para decir algo pero no lo llegaba a decir, hablamos lo mínimo para completar el cuestionario que Sloan iba revisando conforme lo entregábamos y al acabar la clase se acercó a nuestra mesa.

- Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen, espero que no tengan planes para esta tarde- planes? Sloan preguntando si teníamos planes?...no podía ser verdad.

- Ninguno- dije rápidamente antes de que Bella pudiera abrir la boca, por lo que me gané una mirada rara por su parte.

- Perfecto- sonrió- los veo a las dieciséis cero, cero en el hospital, no hace falta que traigan nada especial.

No me lo podía creer nos iba a dejar entrar en el quirófano durante una de sus operaciones….ooohhh dios!.

**Bella**

No entendía nada Edward respondía por mi, cosa que no me hizo mucha ilusión, y ahora parecía eufórico y no entendía el motivo, yo solo sabía que el segundo dios en la tierra, también llamado Dr. Sloan, nos había convocado en el hospital a las 16:00.

- Que ha pasado aquí?- Edward me miró como si acabara de reparar en mi presencia.

- Que, que ha pasado?- una deslumbrante sonrisa ilumino su cara… estaba tan jodidamente guapo en ese momento! – que esta tarde entramos en quirófano, Bella!- hizo el gesto como de abrazarme pero antes de llegar se paró levantó los brazos y se llevó las manos a su cabeza pasándose los dedos nervioso entre su pelo.

- Al quirófano?- pregunte algo aturdida, no sé si por la noticia o por el gesto de Edward.

- Nos vemos en el hospital, Swan- dijo algo más serio, se giró y ya no lo volví a ver en el resto de día.

No podía creer que fuera a entrar en quirófano, había visto algunas operaciones en video o des de la parte reservada para estudiantes, pero nunca había entrado en un quirófano y luego estaba Edward con su comportamiento raro.

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y antes de poder darme cuenta estaba acabando de comer con Ángela y me subía a la moto para ir al hospital, cada vez hacía más frio para ir en la moto pero me costaba ceder esa sensación de libertad que me daba.

Al llegar una enfermera me estaba esperando y me comento que Edward ya estaba cambiado y esperando en la puerta del quirófano, yo simplemente entré en el vestuario que me indico y me puse el pijama verde lo más rápido que pude.

- Sra. Swan!- dijo el Dr. Sloan al verme y me giño un ojo…me había guiñado un ojo?- pensaba que el único ansioso era el Sr. Cullen, lleva más de veinte minutos por aquí- rió un poco y Edward lo miró con mala cara- y eso que solo son las cuatro menos cuarto.- me quedé mirando como estúpida a Edward, estaba tan jodidamente sexi con el pijama de quirófano!- _estas fatal Bella! recuerda que se fue, huyó de ti!-_ Solo disfruto de las vistas- me auto respondí.

Una enfermera nos ayudó a ponernos los gorros, guantes y demás y cuando el Dr. Sloan y el resto de comitiva, formada por enfermeras, médicos residentes, auxiliares, etc…estuvieron preparados, nos indicó que podíamos entrar.

La respiración se me atasco al ver el quirófano, era inmenso, muy luminoso y con ese característico olor a desinfectante. Al levantar los ojos hacia arriba, vi a un montón de alumnos sentados al otro lado del cristal y entre ellos Ángela y Jacob que me saludaban…conjuntamente con el club de fans de Cullen, que por supuesto no me saludaban precisamente a mí. Me pareció escuchar un bufido a mi espalda y al girarme vi a Edward desviando la mirada de los ventanales con gesto de fastidio.

Marc (es como el Dr. Sloan me pidió que lo llamara) nos dio las indicaciones de lo que podíamos y no podías hacer…en resumen no podíamos movernos de donde nos había situado él a no ser que él nos lo dijera explícitamente…parecía poca cosa pero para mí era lo más!

Cuando el anestesista indicó que todo estaba correcto y que ya se podía empezar, Marc colocó el bisturí en el costado derecho y empezó a cortar, cuando vi el bisturí deslizarse sobre la piel empecé a no ver bien, al mirar al paciente me pareció verme a mí misma mirándome con ojos suplicantes y la expresión contraída por el dolor, cada vez veía más borroso, empezaba a notar la cabeza pesada y escuchaba un zumbido cada vez más ensordecedor en mis oídos _– ahora no, Bella por favor recomponte y no te desmayes-_ me grito mi vocecilla.

Me tensé al notar como un brazo se deslizaba por detrás de mi espalda, a la altura de mi cintura y me sujetaba firme en mi posición.

- Tranquila Swan, soy yo- era la voz de Edward? Me giré y lo miré, él seguía con los ojos pegados a la mesa de operación y apretaba la mandíbula.- si no soportas el olor no sé por qué quieres ser cirujano.- masculló entre dientes con tono enfadado.

- No es…no es el olor- dije como pude, en ese momento pareció recordar algo y su perfecta mandíbula calló un poco, suspiró y se giró levemente para clavar sus perfectos ojos verde-azul-gris (en mi defensa puedo decir que aun seguía mareada) en los míos.

- No eres tu…Bella, no te voy a dejar caer- pero cómo?...como lo había deducido?...solo había visto las cicatrices unos segundos…como podíamos estar tan…- _conectados?-_ ahora no, vale? Solo me faltaba oír voces- nadie puede hacerte daño- me sonrió de medio lado y volvió a poner sus ojos en la mesa- no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- eso lo había dicho o era producto de mi imaginación?


	9. Chapter 9: Si no lo haces a la primera

**Cap 9: Si no lo haces a la primera el paracaidismo no es lo tuyo.**

_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo. (Ludwing van Beethoven)_

**Edward**

Dos semanas, dos putas semanas de sueños húmedos y duchas frías, dos semanas en que me había convertido en el mayor gilipollas del mundo, dos semanas sin sexo y no por falta de ganas si no por falta de pareja "idónea", dos semanas de aguantar la complicidad entre ella y Jake y sobre todo…dos putas semanas de ver como Marc flirteaba con ella a la menor oportunidad.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo y bufe frustrado, miré el reloj, las 5:00 AM y ya llevaba un rato despierto, me levanté y decidí meterme en la ducha…en estas dos semanas me había dado tiempo de pelearme con Marc, con Jake y ganarme una monumental bronca de Ángela por como me había comportado con Bella después de salir del quirófano, la verdad es que me había comportado como un completo imbecil...

_- Gracias- su suave voz sonó como un susurro en el vestuario._

_- No me des las gracias Swan, no me las merezco- lo dije sin girarme, con tono seco._

_- Bueno tu…en el quirófano has evitado que yo…_

_- Swan, no es falsa modestia- la interrumpí. Me giré y la vi de pie en la puerta- no lo hice por ti, si tu caes yo caigo, es puro egoísmo- me giré para que no viera que lo que decía no me lo creía ni yo- somos un equipo si tu suspendes yo suspendo.- solté una carcajada sarcástica- y créeme desmayarte en el quirófano es motivo de suspenso- escuché un leve lamento a mi espalda y mi corazón se encogió un poco, pero me recompuse rápido- y Swan ya se que soy irresistible y que te mueres por besarme- eres un hijo de puta, soltó mi vocecilla a la que acallé rápido- pero te pediría que no me persiguieras hasta los vestuarios y que me dejaras cambiarme tranquilo- esto ultimo lo dije mientras me quitaba la camisa del pijama de quirófano y la miraba por encima de mi hombro. _

_Vi como ella simplemente perdía el color de sus preciosas mejillas, antes rosadas, bajaba los ojos al suelo y se dirigía a una de las taquillas donde recogió su ropa y se fue sin ni si quiera dedicarme una ultima mirada de desprecio._

No podía continuar así, a lo mejor John tenía razón… no en que me estuviera enamorando, cosa que realmente creía imposible, si no en que yo podía cambiar la persona en la que me convertía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Siempre había sido un poco cabrón pero no un gilipollas cabreado con el mundo, no me gustaba estar enfadado con Jake ni estar a la defensiva con Ángela, John, Susan, mis padres… y sobre todo no me sentía bien tratándola de esa forma, el problema era mío no de ella y era ella quien lo estaba pagando.

Me vestí y al salir me quedé mirando la puerta de la habitación de invitados, ahora mismo era lo único que me separaba de ella. Como todos los viernes ella no había faltado a la "noche de peli y pizza" con Jake y finalmente se quedó a dormir.

Escuche un ruido tras la puerta y mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando vi a Jake salir por la puerta donde tenia clavados mis ojos. Se movía de manera delicada y fluida como si fuera un ladrón, me quedé inmóvil, reteniendo la respiración. Mis manos se cerraron en un puño, clavándome las uñas en la palma y mi mandíbula se tensó y apretó tanto que enseguida empecé a notar un leve dolor.

No podía ser, ella me había dicho que veía a Jake solo como amigo, no podía ser… ella era para mi…ella.- _Para __ti?...jajajaja __estas __jodido __Cullen, __ella __no es __para __nadie __y __mucho __menos __para __ti, __siento __decírtelo __pero __Jake __ha __sabido __jugar __bien __sus __cartas__…__llegas __tarde_- mi vocecilla tenía razón? Era tarde? Pero tarde para que?, pero no…no podía ser verdad, ella no podía hacerme esto.

- Que haces levantado tan temprano?- la voz de Jake me devolvió a la realidad. Yo seguía apoyado en la puerta totalmente paralizado, estaba seguro que si me movía le partiría la cara. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo un par de veces.- Edward estas bien?

- Si- dije, entre dientes, clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

- He entrado a dejarle una nota a Bella para que la vea al levantarse- suspiré tranquilo- _estas__jodido__Cullen_- dios con la vocecilla!- y te iba a dejar otra a ti- dijo mientras me entregaba un papel- pero ja que estas despierto…me ha llamado mi padre hace unos minutos, mi madre está en el hospital- suspiro y bajó sus ojos al suelo- venia a verme, a darme una sorpresa y ha tenido un accidente de coche… no parece grave, he hablado con ella, pero…- sus ojos se humedecieron y yo simplemente lo abracé.

- Necesitas el coche? Quieres que te lleve?- Jake dejó caer un par de lagrimas y respiró hondo.

- Gracias pero le cogeré la moto de Bella, iré más rápido.

- Jake estamos casi en diciembre…sabes que temperatura hace fuera?- afirmó con la cabeza.

- Te he cogido algo de ropa térmica del armario de arriba- rió un poco- por cierto Cullen eres un tirillas- nos reímos y Jake se despidió prometiendo llamar cuando llegara y mantenernos informados de cómo estaba su madre.

Mientras hacia algo de desayuno una idea descabellada me cruzo por la cabeza, subí a mi estudio me cambié de ropa y cogí unos pantalones térmicos y un forro polar de los más pequeños que tenia. En la cocina hice un par de tostadas más para ella y más zumo de naranja natural, desayuné rápido y en menos de quince minutos estaba delante de su puerta.

Al entrar su olor me golpeó, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, delicioso. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras exceptuando la poca luz que entraba del pasillo, dejé la puerta entre abierta para poder verla.

Me sentía como un pervertido observándola escondido entre la oscuridad de su habitación, pero simplemente no podía despegar mis ojos de ella. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y un pantaloncito que le tapaba lo justo, estaba casi destapada, abrazada al cojín con brazos y piernas y con el pelo desparramado por el colchón.

Dejé la ropa encima del escritorio y cuando iba a despertarla ella susurró mi nombre "Edward" y se abrazó con más fuerza a la almohada, yo me quedé totalmente quieto, casi sin atreverme a respirar, nuca me había gustado mi nombre tanto como en ese momento.

Estaba despierta? Moví una mano delante de sus cara y no reaccionó, eso me llevó a otra línea de pensamiento…ella estaba soñando conmigo? Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mis labios.

Se removió un poco en la cama quedando más cerca de donde yo estaba de pié mirándola "me encanta como hueles…" solo fue un susurro, pero esas palabras fueron directas a cierta parte de mi cuerpo que reaccionó rápidamente provocando que tuviera que recolocarme el pantalón incomodo. Tu a mi también, pensé divertido.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y volví a la puerta, no era seguro estar tan cerca de ella.

- Swan…despierta- lo dije seguro y sin gritar pero en tono alto. Ella se removió en la cama- Swan...- dije un poco más fuerte. Ella abrió los ojos con pereza y me miró, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Solo me faltaba esto…porque tienen que ser tan reales?- murmuro, se tapó y se giró en la cama.

- Swan…no estas soñando- casi no podía aguantarme la risa.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la mi, se pasó las manos por la cara, para luego clavar sus ojos en los míos. Todo rastro de dulzura desapareció como por arte de magia de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando, tragué algo incomodo.

- Ahora me hablas Cullen?- Su voz sonó raposa por el sueño, recogió sus piernas y se las abrazó pegándolas a su pecho en una clara posición de autoprotección, me entristeció ver que se protegía de mi. – se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?.- me recompuse y puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia.- Fuera!

- Primero esta…no es tu habitación- _ole! __A __eso __se __le __llama __empezar __con __buen __pie_- y segundo tienes desayuno en la mesa de la cocina y ropa en el escritorio, te espero en- miré mi reloj- veinte minutos en el garaje…Ah! creo que Jake te ha dejado una nota.- Me giré sin más y abrí la puerta.- Por cierto…buenos días- lo dije mirándola por encima de mi hombro y dejando escapar una media sonrisa que no pude retener por mas tiempo.

Bajé al garaje y me puse a cargar el maletero del Jeep con todo lo que íbamos a necesitar. No paraba de mirar el reloj una y otra vez, cinco minutos, diez minutos, diecisiete minutos, veintiún minutos…

_-__De __verdad __esperas __que __aparezca? __Después __de __cómo __te __has __comportado __con __ella?-_ mi vocecilla/conciencia no tenia ninguna duda de que no aparecería, pero yo…bueno uno también tiene sus ilusiones, no?.

Habían pasado mas de veinticinco minutos y ni rastro, me pasé las manos por el pelo frustrado y sin mucho animo caminé hacia el coche, viniera o no yo iba a ir igualmente, llegados a este punto lo último que me apetecía era ir a Italiano.

Arranque el coche, le di al mando de la puerta y esta empezó a subir lentamente, cuando miré fuera sonreí y mis dedos se volvieron a enredar en mi pelo, pero ahora por nervios.

**Bella**

Se había vuelto loco, esa era la única explicación para su comportamiento. Se había colado en mi habitación, me había dejado ropa y había preparado desayuno para mi…realmente estaba loco si creía que en veinte minutos iba a estar en el garaje, ya podía esperar sentado porque no iba a aparecer y mucho menos después de aguantar su indiferencia y malas caras durante dos eternas semanas.

Me levanté y vi un papel en la mesita "Bella mi madre ha tenido un accidente de coche, no parece importante he hablado con ella, pero prefiero estar en el hospital. Te cojo la moto, se que no te enfadaras. Ya os llamare yo en cuanto tenga noticias. Cuida de Ed. Te quiero…solo como amigos . Un beso especial. Jake"

Mi primer pensamiento fue del todo egoísta…todo el fin de semana sola con Edward, si se ponía muy insoportable era capaz de pagarle un hotel a Ángela y Ben para que me dejaran el piso o irme yo al hotel. No me podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso y no en como estaría la madre de Jacob y en como estaría él.

Después de desayunar inspeccioné la ropa que había dejado para mi…definitivamente estaba loco, era como mínimo un par de tallas mas que la mía y parecía ropa de montaña …, empecé a preocuparme en serio, se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Muy a mi pesar cinco minutos después de ducharme aun estaba sentada en la cama envuelta en una toalla y mirando la ropa como si nunca en mi vida hubiera visto un forro polar. Me dejé caer en la cama y suspiré de frustración…que era lo pero que me podía pasar?_-__Acabar __llorando __como __una __magdalena __como __el __otro __día __y __que __Ángela __te __apunte __a __clases __extras __de __Salsa, __Tango __y __Vals-_ bufo mi vocecilla. Ángela y sus brillantes ideas…clases de baile, yo! yo que estaba sorda de un pie!. Volví a bufar…y lo mejor? que era lo mejor que podía pasarme?-_Sex__…_- sshhhh! Silencié lo más rápido que pude a mi yo pervertida.

A la mierda! Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Me vestí, me recogí el pelo en una coleta, miré el reloj y salí corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la calle. Me había dicho en el garaje pero ya habían pasado los veinte minutos y si era tan estricto como Jacob decía, no me habría esperado y con suerte lo pillaría saliendo con el coche.

Al llegar a la calle me desinflé…no había rastro alguno de ningún coche y la puerta del garaje estaba cerrada, miré el reloj, no había podido esperar ni cinco minutos?- _ese __era __el __interés __que __tenía __de __que __lo __acompañaras__…__donde __fuera. __A __la __a __vestirte __de __persona __y __a __Italiano!_-no se si mi discurso interno sonaba ilusionado o resignado, pero le hice caso y volví sobre mis pasos hacia la portería.

Escuche un ruido sordo detrás de la puerta del garaje, en un momento la puerta estaba abierta y detrás estaba él al volante de un intimidante 4x4 verde y con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus dedos enredados en su pelo.

- Ya me iba- me lo dijo, por la ventanilla, en tono seco aunque sin borrar la sonrisita.

- Ya lo he visto…puedo?- le dije señalándole la puerta del acompañante. Era una pregunta par la que no esperaba respuesta y simplemente me subí.- Donde vamos?- no estaba segura que mi voz hubiera sonado todo lo indiferente que pretendía.

- En un rato lo sabrás- me miró de reojo y se concentró en la carretera.

- Espero que la finalidad de esta ropa no sea únicamente reírte de mi- porque simplemente no podía estar callada? Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, parecía divertido.- me alegra divertirte.- susurré para mi.

- Porque debería querer reírme de ti?- porque eres un engreído-estúpido-prepotente y sobretodo porque ya lo hiciste el día del quirófano…eso se lo podía decir?...mejor no.

Edward conducía realmente rápido, para estar circulando por dentro de ciudad, pero no me sentía insegura, todo lo contrario, lo miré de reojo, realmente él controlaba lo que estaba haciendo, él dominaba al coche.

Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio me relajé, no era un silenció de todo cómodo, había un montón de cosas que quería decirle, preguntarle incluso gritarle, pero se estaba bien así…en silencio, solo acompañados por la suave música de piano que salía de la radio.

- Ya estamos llegando- su voz sonó algo más suave. Miré hacia delante y vi una indicación "Aeropuerto Martin State", aeropuerto? Íbamos a viajar?

- Aeropuerto?- instintivamente me miré la ropa, no es que me encantara la moda pero no iba vestida como para viajar.- yo no…- lo miré con pánico.

- No sufras Swan que no es lo que parece- me miró y sonrió de medio lado…como podía ser tan…tan…tan sexi, guapo, arrebatador…mierda ya me había vuelto a poner roja.

Cogió un desvío antes de la entrada principal del aeropuerto, pasamos una barrera donde el guarda de seguridad lo saludo y entramos a una zona donde habían avionetas y pequeños aviones privados. Entró directamente con el coche en uno de los hangares y al instante la avioneta que estaba a nuestro lado arrancó los motores.

- Vamos Swan- paró el coche, se bajó y cogió algunas cosas del maletero. Yo seguía sentada mirando la avioneta con ojos como platos.- bajas o no?

- Si perdona- grite por encima del ruido ensordecedor de los motores.

- Ponte este arnés, es por seguridad- miré extrañada el montón de cintas que me paso y me lo puse como pude mientras él se ponía otro arnés como el mío pero con una mochilita…mochilita? Avioneta? Paracaídas?- luego te lo aseguro mejor- grito mientras me recolocaba alguna cinta, me cogió de la mano y estiró de mi hacia la avioneta ya que mis pies se negaban a dar un paso, él había notado esa corriente en la palma d la mano?.

Mi cerebro era incapaz de procesar nada de lo que estaba pasando, Edward había pasado de ignorarme a llevarme a verlo saltar en paracaídas…simplemente era incapaz de digerir todo tan rápido.

Nada más entrar nos sentamos y la avioneta arrancó, yo miraba aturdida hacia todos lados mientras Edward se ponía unas gafas y me tendía otras para mi.

- Tándem Edward?- pregunto, me pareció que extrañado, el copiloto de la avioneta.- entonces 4.000 metros, no? y Edward la próxima vez avisa antes!

- La próxima contrata a gente competente, se lo dije a tu secretaria- gritó- y si 4.000.

Después de cruzar esas dos frases Edward me miró, cogió el cinturón del asiento y me lo abrocho.

- Si el asiento pudiera hablar estaría gritando de dolor- lo miré como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- Que?- él solo sonrió y señalo mis manos. En ese instante fui consciente de que estaba agarrada tan fuerte al asiento que tenia los nudillos blancos. Lo solté y vi las marcas de mis uñas en la piel que lo forraba.- Vas a saltar?- él negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos a saltar- mis manos volvieron al asiento y él soltó una carcajada- miedo Swan?- negué con la cabeza.

- No- grité- simplemente no lo voy hacer. Yo no pienso saltar.

- Como quieras, saltare yo solo- empezó a revisar su arnés- la mierda es que este paracaídas está pensado para dos…no creo que me haga mucho daño- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Que quería decir eso?. Respiré hondo, definitivamente estaba loco si creía que iba a saltar con él…aunque… saltar en paracaídas siempre había sido una de las cosas de la lista "cosas pendientes que hacer"

- Que quiere decir eso?- le pregunté mientras me perdía en el verde brillante de sus ojos.

- Swan los paracaídas están pensados para un rango de pesos y este-dijo señalando el suyo- está pensado para dos personas- negó con la cabeza- no se… pensaba que eras mas… lazada- si lo estaba haciendo para picarme lo estaba consiguiendo. Dudé unos segundos más, miré por la ventana y las vistas me dejaron si aire, se veía todo Baltimore, el río, la bahía…por segunda vez en el día lo mande todo a la mierda.

- Vale…pero solo porque si te matas Jacob no me lo perdonaría jamás- su sonrisa me deslumbró y me dejó casi sin aire.

Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a arreglar las cinchas de mi arnés, lo hacia de manera metódica, rápido pero preciso y no paró hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaban todas perfectamente puestas. Volvió a su asiento y miró el reloj.

- Es el altímetro- dijo señalándome lo que yo me pensaba que era un reloj- ya estamos casi a la altura de salto.- suspiré- Bella ahora necesito que estés atenta a lo que te voy a explicar- eso iba a ser complicado, atenta? En el estado de nervios en el que estaba…y con él tan cerca- en todo momento iras enganchada a mi- eso me estaba gustando cada vez mas- cuando saltemos tienes que poner tus brazos en cruz, hasta que yo no te dé un toque en el hombro no podrás abrirlos, vale?- afirmé con la cabeza- y cuando te vuelva a dar otro toque tendrás que volver a cruzarlos- miró el altímetro y fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, el ruido se hizo ensordecedor y una fuerte corriente de aire lo invadió todo- lista?

- No…- me encogí de hombros, él sonrió, se sentó y palmeó sus rodillas, yo lo miré y levanté una ceja.

- Vamos Bella, que tengo que engancharnos- Soltó mi cinturón y me cogió de una mano para guiarme. Mi corazón latía de manera desbocada, su mano me provocaba un insistente cosquilleo y cada vez que decía mi nombre algo muy dentro de mi se encogía de placer.

Me sentó encima de sus rodillas, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho casi notaba su respiración sobre mi cuello. Sonreí al comprobar que no era la única "entusiasmada" dentro de esa avioneta, al sentarme bien noté…llevaba algo en el bolsillo? pero que tenia debajo del pantalón…todo eso era suyo?- listos!- su voz sonó algo mas ronca y ahogada.

Nos pusimos en pie y caminamos, unidos el uno al otro, los tres pasos que nos separaban de la puerta, tragué pero se me había cerrado la garganta de tal forma que no podía casi ni respirar, que leches estaba haciendo? Realmente iba a saltar en paracaídas…con Edward?

Al llegar a la puerta me paralicé no podía hacerlo, no podía saltar, intenté tirar para atrás pero Edward estaba bien afianzado en el marco de la puerta.

- Porque?- notarlo tan cerca estaba causando estragos en mi cuerpo y en mi mente.

- Porque, que?- grito por encima del ruido- cruza los brazos.- Yo ni siquiera podía mover un dedo mucho menos los brazos.

- Porque has pasado de ignorarme a….esto- antes de que pudiera reaccionar rodeo mis brazos con uno de los suyo y se lanzo al vacio.

Mi cerebro solo pudo reaccionar mandando adrenalina a mi torrente sanguíneo y a gritarme "VAMOS A MORIR", a los pocos segundos me soltó y al ver que no desplegaba los brazos cogió mis manos con las suyas y las extendió. El aire me golpeaba fuerte en la cara y le sensación era realmente asombrosa…estaba volando, volando!

Sonreí y un grito de pura euforia se escapó de mi garganta, Edward puso una mano encima de la mía y me la apretó, ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón se encogiera un poco.

Al ver que no habría el paracaídas me empecé a impacientar pero justo en el segundo antes de entrar en pánico me dio un golpecito en el hombro al que respondí cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, llevándome su mano conmigo. El paracaídas se abrió, dándonos un tironcito hacia arriba y frenando considerablemente nuestra velocidad.

Él me soltó los brazos y se recolocó detrás mío, movió algunas de las cinchas de los arneses.

- Tira para atrás- me grito, él tenía sus manos en unas cintas que deslizó por debajo de mis piernas hasta llegar a un palmo de mis rodillas dejándome sentada.

Las vistas eran impresionantes, eras totalmente consciente de que la tierra era redonda ya que podías ver el horizonte curvado, el sol y las nueves esponjosas blancas adornaban el cielo azul.

- Estas cómoda?- me sobresalté al escuchar su voz muy cerca de mi oído- perdona no quería asustarte es que si no me toca gritar- sonreí al comprobar que estaba gritando des de mas lejos.

- Muy cómoda…no hace falta que te alejes, es más fácil no andar gritando- yo seguía perdida en el paisaje, me sentía tan pequeña y a la vez tan grande.

- No mires a tus pies voy a virar- su voz volvió a sonar muy cerca, pero no le hice caso lo realmente interesante estaba justo debajo nuestro.

Me arrepentí de mi decisión el segundo después de que él empezara a virar ya que el mundo a mis pies pasó a ser un borrón que me mareo como una sopa, rápidamente levante los ojos y seguí mirando a la lejanía mientras seguíamos bajando.

- Haces esto muy a menudo? – no tenía muy claro que me escuchara.

- Todo lo que puedo…entre otras cosas- silencio- me recuerda que estoy vivo- me pareció notar un deje triste en su voz, pero no podía asegurarlo.- Vamos a aterrizar en breve, la primera en tocar suelo serás tú…simplemente camina cuando lo notes bajo tus pies.

Entre en pánico al ver el césped acercarse, la primera en tocar el suelo seria yo?, pues teníamos la ostia asegurada. Cuando noté el suelo bajo mis pies empecé a caminar rápido como él había dicho, enseguida noté como él también empezaba a caminar y como daba un tirón al paracaídas para que este bajara del todo.

No tengo muy claro si tropecé yo o él o fue culpa del paracaídas pero pasé de estar de pie a tirada en el suelo con Edward encima de mi espalda.

- Mierda Bella!- noté su aliento en mi cuello- estas bien?, lo siento cambió el aire y el paracaídas me hizo tropezar- iba hablando mientras se desenganchaba y se levantaba. Yo me giré y me senté pero al hacerlo el mundo entero se movió y tuve que estirarme, por favor, por favor no quiero desmayarme, no ahora, no delante de él.

Entre abrí los ojos y vi a Edward peleándose con el paracaídas, deshaciéndose de él y arrodillándose a mi lado.

- Estas bien?, Bella por favor dime algo- se le veía realmente angustiado.

- Solo estoy algo mareada…creo que no te hice caso en eso de no mirar a mis pies- me fui a sentar pero él pasó uno de sus brazos por mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda y me levantó.

- Lo siento no debería de haberte traído.- iba caminado conmigo en brazos.

- Que?...no! ha sido genial- estaba realmente mareada- he volado… en serio ha sido genial.

**Edward**

Me sentía fatal, Bella estaba mas pálida que de costumbre y aunque intentaba convencerme de que había sido genial su cara de mareo no había quien se la cambiara. Toda la euforia de hacia unos minutos se había ido al traste. La atraje un poco mas a mi cuerpo y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Todo va bien?- la voz alarmada de la administrativa de Eleazar me trajo de vuelta.

- Si, solo se ha mareado, hay algún lugar donde la pueda estirarla?- la miré y ella rápidamente me indico que la acompañara.

- Aquí estará tranquila- lo dijo mientras habría una puerta que daba a una sencilla habitación- es la habitación de nuestro piloto cuando tiene guardia.

- Gracias- le dedique una sonrisa de gratitud y ella se ruborizó levemente…aunque nada en comparación a como lo hacía Bella.

La estiré en la cama, le puse unas mantas bajo las piernas para elevárselas y apagué la luz ya que entraba algo de claridad por una ventana y le molestaría menos que la luz artificial. Me arrodillé a su lado y retiré un mechón de pelo de su frente.

- Como te encuentras?- muestras caras estaban muy cerca y cuando ella abrió los ojos un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas y se empezó a morder el labio inferior.

- Mejor, enserio que ha sido una tontería- su voz sonó débil y volvió a morderse el labio nerviosa.

- Deja de hacer eso… por favor- susurré, me estaba matando y era incapaz de separar mis ojos de su boca. Automáticamente dejo su labio tranquilo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se pasaba la punta de la lengua por el labio mordisqueado. Quería matarme? esta chica no tenía ningún sentido del peligro.

Moría por besarla, mis labios cosquilleaban por la necesidad y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse sin necesidad de recibir órdenes de mi cerebro.

- No voy a huir una tercera vez, Bella- rocé con mi nariz su mejilla y respiré llevándome conmigo su aroma- no voy a decir por favor ni lo siento- rocé sus labios con los míos y ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido- si no quieres solo tienes que apartarte- ella no se movió pero al acercar mis labios a los suyos estos se apartaron unos milímetros, me quedé inmóvil y cerré los ojos, me lo tenía merecido.

- Bella hay algo en ti que me atrae, me desequilibra…como nunca nadie lo ha hecho…y quiero saber que es- admití.- te responde eso a la pregunta de antes?- La miré a los ojos y ella movió levemente la cabeza para luego quedarse quieta con sus labios a milímetros de los míos, esta vez no me lo pensé y pose mis labios en los suyos de manera lenta, pausada. Deje que mi lengua recorriera sus labios y empuje un poco sobre estos hasta que los abrió y su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía, enredé una mano en su pelo y noté como ella hacía lo mismo en el mío. Su boca sabia mejor de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado y por mucho que nos besáramos y profundizáramos el beso parecía que no teníamos bastante el uno del otro.


	10. Chapter 10: Quedate

**Cap 10**

**Bella**

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad Edward está casi tumbado encima mío, nuestros labios siguen unidos y una de mis manos intenta colarse por debajo de su camiseta…¿pero que mierdas estoy haciendo?.

No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se tense cuando una de sus manos empieza a deslizarse por debajo de mi forro polar. Me quedo paralizada dejando mis labios quietos, poco a poco rompo el beso y empiezo a separarme de él, sintiéndome…rara, incomoda por la distancia.

- yo…yo no…- no se que decir, ni como comportarme. Me siento, inconscientemente recojo mis piernas y me acerco más al rincón de la cama, alejándome de él, luchando conmigo misma para no rodear su cuello con mis manos.

Él deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo ocultándome su cara y deja escapar un leve bufido, se pone en pie y me mira con esa media sonrisa que hace que me derrita.

- Ni por favor, ni lo siento….- me regala una sonrisa mientras se pasa un dedo por sus labios.- tienes hambre?...- se ríe- perdona, te encuentras mejor, no?

A eso se le llama cambiar de tema, respiro hondo y compruebo que se me ha pasado el mareo y un rugido de mi estomago ratifica que me muero de hambre.

Me relajo un poco y lo miro curiosa, no va a reprocharme nada? Ni va hacer ningún comentario? Mi yo lógica me mira con la ceja levantada ... _y porque debería hacer tal cosa Bella!?_.

Desvío mis ojos al suelo sin poder aguantar más su mirada, es como si me desnudara cuando me mira así, como si intentara ver dentro de mi. Como no se que hacer con las manos finalmente decido escondérmelas debajo de mis piernas. Lo miro de reojo y veo que sigue ahí parado esperando mi respuesta.

- No voy vestida para ir a comer a ningún sitio- noto como me sonrojo y sigo con mis ojos clavados en sus pies…que pie calzaba?

- No me has contestado a ninguna de las dos preguntas.- su voz sonaba tajante pero con un leve tono divertido. Uno de sus pies empieza a moverse de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro y haciendo circulitos con la punta. Sonrío y no puedo evitar levantar los ojos y ver que sigue con esa media sonrisa colgada de sus labios.- interesantes?...mis pies digo.- porque tenia que irradiar esa jodida seguridad?.

- Si, me encuentro mejor y si, tengo hambre…pero no, no voy a ir a comer a ningún sitio así vestida.- lo digo con mis ojos clavados en los suyos.- y no, creo que hay cosas mas interesantes para mirar que tus pies, la verdad.- Él simplemente suelta una carcajada.

- Vamos.- Sin esperar mi respuesta se gira camina hacia la puerta, sale y escucho que habla con alguien, luego se asoma, me mira y frunce el ceño- no estoy acostumbrado a repetir las cosas.

- Ni yo a que me den órdenes – las palabras me habían salido solas sin que mis neuronas hubieran tenido nada que ver. Me mordisqueo el labio nerviosa y veo como el clava sus ojos en mi boca y suspira.

- Por favor…podemos irnos ya, me muero de hambre.- Utiliza un tono más dulce, sereno y clava sus ojos en los míos, sonríe y como siempre consigue que hasta se me olvide hablar.

- Si…claro- soy incapaz de decir nada mas, me sonrojo y me levanto.

Una hora más tarde estoy saboreando una deliciosa ensalada con queso tibio, nueces y una deliciosa vinagreta de vinagre de Modena que Edward ha preparado en un momento mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa.

El trayecto de vuelta había sido más silencioso que el de ida, si realmente eso era posible. Me había pasado todo el camino mirando por la ventana, viendo pasar los paisajes que acababa de ver des de el aire. Intentando no pensar y a la vez no pudiendo dejar de hacerlo, no podía dejar de analizar y diseccionar como me había sentido y si lo que había pasado había cambiado realmente algo o no.

Pincho un poco mas de ensalada y me la llevo a la boca, mientras lo miro de reojo, está concentrado en su ensalada y de vez en cuando frunce el ceño o levanta las cejas, le estará dando vueltas a lo mismo que yo?, lo cierto es que durante el viaje el también parecía sumido en sus propias disertaciones. En ningún momento hemos hecho comentario alguno sobre el beso ni sobre nada más de lo que ha sucedido hoy y eso me inquieta.

Bebo un poco de vino y carraspeo, él levanta los ojos de su plato.

-Gracias, esta deliciosa- él simplemente se encoje de hombros y yo vuelvo a bajar mis ojos para seguir comiendo.

- No tiene ningún secreto, es una simple ensalada- por fin se decide a hablar.

- Las apariencias engañan Cullen, parece simple pero tiene su complejidad- bebo otro sorbo de vino.- Como tu?- ya esta mi boca hablando sola. Él deja el tenedor, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, se cuelga la media sonrisa y se apoya en la silla mirándome.

- Creo que ninguno de los dos somos...simples señorita Swan o me equivoco? – yo después de unos segundos, simplemente niego con la cabeza y sigo comiendo.

Los minutos pasan mientras yo sigo masticando y él sigue mirándome, noto sus ojos en mi, pero al contrario de lo que me esperaba, no me molesta, no me hacen sentir incomoda. Solo es como si intentara averiguar algo sin necesidad de que yo se lo tenga que explicar. Acabo mi ensalada, me limpio con la servilleta y bebo un pequeño trago de vino, soy consciente de que él sigue todos mis movimientos por pequeños que sean.

Levanto los ojos y veo como sigue observándome, se levanta sin despegar sus ojos de los míos y empieza a recoger los platos.

- No comes más?- miro su ensalada a medio comer.

- No tenía tanta hambre como pensaba – se encoje de hombros- o puede que se me haya pasado.

- Siento haberte quitado el hambre…- Digo después de unos segundos. Miro mis manos, yo y mi bocaza.

- Isabella el agujero en la capa de ozono no es culpa tuya- lo miro rara- al igual que esto, se me ha pasado el hambre, listos.- Se gira y va hacia la cocina cargado con los platos.

- James…- Se queda clavado de espaldas a mi, estamos unos segundos así en silencio- el que…bueno mis cicatrices...- o joder, joder, pero que he hecho?!

- Se a quien te refieres- Cojo aire y lo suelto poco a poco, ¿Por qué se lo he dicho? Y lo que es peor ¿Por qué me siento bien ahora?

- Puedo preguntarte algo?- su tono de voz ha cambiado, es seria pero a la vez acaricia las palabras con un sexi y relajante tono terciopelo.

Pego mis ojos a su espalda, se ha tensado al escuchar el nombre de James y podría repasar la inserción de todos sus músculos con mis dedos.

- Hazla…- todo sea que no te la conteste. Esa era la frase entera pero no tengo fuerzas para decirla y las palabras mueren sin ser pronunciadas.

- Esta en la cárcel?- esa era fácil de contestar y nada comprometedora, suelto el aire que casi inconscientemente retenía.

- Si, en Canadá – Su espalda se relaja al instante.

- Vale. Quieres postre? Tenemos un helado que esta tremendo- Empieza a caminar hacia la cocina.

Mis ojos parpadean incrédulos, esperaba un interrogatorio o algún comentario y el habla de helados?!. Mi cerebro no es capaz de activar la conexión con mis labios para decir algo, solo sigo mirando hacia la cocina como tonta.

Veo su espalda desaparecer por la puerta y escucho como enjuaga los platos y los coloca en el lavavajillas, camina de un lado a otro de la cocina abriendo y cerrando muebles y cajones, finalmente se asoma y me sonríe de manera calida.

-Tomare ese silencio por un si- me guiña un ojo y vuelve a desaparecer en la cocina.

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y entierro los dedos en mi pelo, ¿Me ha guiñado un ojo? ¿y ahora que? ¿Y si me pregunta por los detalles? Ooooh joder! ¿como se me ha ocurrido decírselo? Me levanto rápido, no puedo quedarme quieta. Camino un poco por el salón y finalmente me quedo mirando por la ventana, parece que de nuevo las nubes le han ganado el pulso al sol. Miro el reloj, Jake no debería de haber llamado ya? Dijo que ya diría él algo.

- Elisabeth…- Su inesperada voz me hace dar un pequeño respingo y pone en alerta, ni siquiera lo he escuchado salir de la cocina.

- La canción…- su voz no suena muy fuerte pero si clara y creo detectar un leve tono triste en ella. Levanto la mano para que no siga hablando.

- Se a quien te refieres- repito sus palabras, no hace falta que me de más explicaciones se de quien es ese nombre, aunque sigo sin saber que era Elisabeth para él. Se aclara la garganta.

- Nos comemos el helado en el sofá?- Me giro y sonrío con algo de esfuerzo al igual que esta haciendo él.

Me siento en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y cojo con dos manos el tazón que me ofrece lleno de helado.

- Esto es mucho!

- Anda come que estas muy delgada- me lo dice en tono divertido pero a la vez con ese punto autoritario que me esta empezando a gustar.

El ambiente se relaja y el aire se hace menos denso a nuestro alrededor haciéndose más fácil respirar, me relajo y me acomodo en el sofá mientras me como el delicioso helado de chocolate.

- Es raro que Jake no haya dicho nada, no?- Edward levanta los ojos de su tazón y casi instantáneamente me empiezo a reír, tiene una graciosa mancha de chocolate en su labio superior, aunque creo que la risa simplemente me esta sirviendo para acabar de liberar la tensión acumulada durante la mañana.

- Que?- Él me mira esperando que se me pase la risa y le diga que pasa poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- Lo siento – intento ponerme seria y casi lo consigo del todo- es una tontería…tienes un poco de helado en tu labio.- Él rueda los ojos y se pasa la servilleta de papel justo por el lado contrario del labio, niego con la cabeza y le indico a distancia pero nada que no se la quita. En un acto reflejo me adelanto en el sofá poniéndome de rodillas y recojo el helado con mis dedos, justo al notar su piel soy conciente de lo que estoy haciendo, me quedo muy quieta lo miro y veo que me mira con una ceja levantada y su media sonrisa empieza a amenazar con hacerme desvanecer.

- Esto…yo – miro mi mano y la retiro rápido, aunque no llego muy lejos ya que me la retiene cogiendome de la muñeca. Ni si quiera hago fuerza cuando estira de la mano hacia él, hacia su boca y recoge el helado con su lengua para después meter el dedo en su boca y deslizarlo hacía fuera…creo que me voy a desmayar.

- Creo que ese poquito de helado era mío – Se pasa la lengua por sus labios, deliberadamente despacio o al menos eso me parece a mí.- ya?

- Ya que?- sigue con mi muñeca entre sus dedos.

El sonido del teléfono me hace dar un bote que casi me hace caer del sofá y tirar el bol de helado. Edward suelta una risita se pone de pie en el sofá, salta el respaldo con la gracilidad de una bailarina del ballet de Moscú y coge el teléfono fijo.

Lo escucho hablar y me concentro intentando prestar atención para saber quien leches ha osado interrumpir en mi paraíso particular. – _Paraiso?...jejejje hace unos días era tu infierno particular- _cielo, infierno en el fondo me da igual donde estar mientras este él conmigo…oo joder! Eso ha sido cursi no…peor, mucho peor. Estos debían ser los efectos secundarios del chute de adrenalina del salto.

Miro a Edward justo en el momento en que se gira y mueve sus labios vocalizando "Jake" sin decirlo en voz alta, sonrío y le hago señas para que me lo pase luego, él afirma con la cabeza y sigue hablando con Jake, aunque ahora parece algo más serio y le responde con monosílabos, veo como aprieta su mano en un puño y se gira para que no escuche nada de lo que le dice en lo que me parece un tono cortante y brusco.

- Toma – Me da el teléfono- creo que no se fía de que estés viva – Duda como si fuera a decirme algo más- me voy a mi estudio.

- Gracias - Cojo el teléfono mientras lo veo desaparecer por las escaleras junto con mi buen humor.

Después de hablar con Jacob casi veinte minutos, en los que he sido incapaz de saber que es lo que ha pasado para que Edward se fuera con ese humor me siento en el sofá y miro hacia las escaleras. Al menos Jacob me ha explicado que su madre estaba bien aunque se quedaría unos días con ella, incluso su padre parecía haber enterrado el hacha de guerra y estaban hablando e intentando arreglar las cosas entre ellos… parece que iba a salir algo positivo del accidente.

Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar las escaleras, ¿que estará haciendo? Me muero por ir a averiguarlo pero ya tuve bastante con el día que me pillo espiándolo. Enciendo la tele, la apago, cojo un libro…la verdad es que debería irme a mi casa con Ángela, descarto esa idea y empiezo a leer.

Después de estar sola toda la tarde desisto y me voy a la cama sin cenar, durante toda la tarde mis ojos han viajado una y otra vez a las escaleras, pero era como si estuviera sola en el apartamento, no se había escuchado ni un ruido en el piso de arriba des de que subió…estaría bien, no?

_- James….James….por favor, por…favor – sollozo sin poder retener las lágrimas – yo…yo haré todo lo que quieras…pero por favor no me toques, no…- mi voz muere al ver brillar el filo del bisturí y lo peor es que ya sabía que venia ahora, el dolor, el olor de mi propia sangre…_

_Giro los ojos y veo como James me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla, intento apartarla pero no puedo mover la cabeza…porque que puedo moverla?! No estoy atada ni me esta amenazando con nada, suelta una carcajada y se gira a mirar a alguien que no llego a ver bien aunque distingo una melena rizada pelirroja._

_Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo cuando noto el frío filo rozando mi piel, intento mantenerme tranquila aunque no puedo evitar gritar cuando noto el primer corte… _

Me despierto de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil, no podía dejarme en paz ni en sueños?

- Tranquila solo era un sueño- su voz en la oscuridad me sobresalta y me hace retroceder hacia una esquina de la cama- soy yo…no te asustes, te escuche gritar….

Enciendo la luz de la mesita y lo veo de pie, con un pantalón corto y una camiseta, al lado de la puerta como si tuviera miedo de acercarse, sus manos apretadas a los lados y sus ojos calvados en mi.

- Lo siento…no pretendía despertarte- lo veo rodar los ojos y relajarse un poco.

- No dormía, estas bien?

- Mas o menos – intento sonreír.

- Soñabas con él?- no digo nada, ni si quiera lo miro- Quieres hablar? – niego rápido con la cabeza, tengo claro que todo esto es por decirle el nombre, es por volver a recordar, por volver a sentir.- Entonces creo que debería dejarte dormir.- Nos quedamos mirando hasta que él rompe el contacto y se gira hacia la puerta.

- No…quiero decir, si no te importa, podrías quedarte?…preferiría no estar sola- prefiero no analizar nada, por una vez me estoy tomando el lujo de hacer lo que realmente quiero y me guste más o me guste menos su presencia me calma.

Él solo sonríe levemente y viene hacia la cama, al verlo acercarse me invaden las dudas, ¿y si ha entendido otra cosa? ¿Realmente quiero que pase algo?, antes de poder decirle algo o de arrepentirme estira el edredón sobre la cama y hace un gesto con la mano para que le deje sitio, me muevo un poco y se estira a mi lado encima del edredón.

- Buenas noches Bella- parece que esta…bueno estamos un poco rígidos, no incómodos pero tampoco totalmente a gusto. Él suspira y cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Me giro hasta quedar totalmente estirada de lado mirándolo, esta con los ojos cerrados aunque claramente no esta durmiendo.

- Duerme- abre un ojo y nos quedamos mirando hasta que finalmente me sonríe y vuelve a cerrarlo. Me río, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos, noto como se tensa y levanta un poco su cabeza, estira su brazo y lo coloca poco a poco sobre mi. Suspiro y antes de quedarme dormida respiro hondo y estiro mi mano rodeando su pecho.


End file.
